Rebels 4 Man
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Remnants of Element 115 are uncovered by the Empire. The Rebel Alliance grows ever weary of its influence. Meanwhile, in a relentless war against the un-dead, Group 935, and time, our young four heroes travel to a galaxy far, far away, to ensure that the inevitable damage to come can be prevented before the galaxy is doomed for eternal damnation.
1. Chapter 1: Initiation

To fight one's enemy, one must have understanding of them. War is a constant collision of different morals and codes colliding against one another, and for what? When a group emerges from a long series of battles, and all sides are finished counting their losses, are the victors satisfied that they now have complete control of every single neighboring group? Yes, most likely.

As victor of war, every single group are now expected to submit to their authority quietly. The simple message to all who may choose to oppose this authority: "Join us or die." That authority was going to spread no matter if anyone would dare speak out against them. The more this new authority ruling all spreads, the more power they have.

Even if the victor holds the key to a power that may put some into a state of fear, there will always be a spark of rebellion from those who believe that the governing system is unjust and harmful. With their lives, rebels will risk themselves for the sake of securing a better tomorrow, for the children, for the future.

There is always one questions that these rebels have: "Is it worth it?"

* * *

 **1945**

 **Near Breslau, Germany**

 **"Der Riese" ("The Giant")**

"EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! OPEN THE DOOR!"

It seems that for one man, he would seek to go against his superior and gain full control. Doctor Edward Richtofen has his superior, Doctor Ludvig Maxis, trapped inside a teleporter that they have worked on together for quite some time during the long run of World War II. Maxis was trapped inside the teleporter, right beside his beloved daughter, Samantha.

Serves him right, according to Richtofen. Maxis had doubted his abilities and position in Group 935, but now Richtofen was going to pull off the ultimate vengeance.

"EDWARD! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

Nothing would phase the doctor. The weeping of Maxis' child, Samantha, only put a smirk on his face.

"STAY BY ME SAMANTHA!"

"Goodbye…Doctor Maxis!" Richtofen grinned as he activated the teleporter.

Richtofen only began to cackle, thinking that now he could initiate his plan, without interference of his superior.

Not yet.

Richtofen heard the sound of a gun being cocked. When he turned, he saw this man in a green attire, with canisters tied down on a bandolier, pointing a pistol, the MR6, at him.

Tank Dempsey.

"This ain't funny doc!" He grumbled.

Richtofen heard the sound of a shotgun being pumped as a cartridge was ejected from it. The gun was called, the KRM-262. He saw who it was, a bearded man who appeared to be wearing a flight helmet on his head, wore a green-yellow attire and dark pants, pointing an unusual shotgun at him.

Nikolai Belinski.

"Turn around." He commanded.

And yet another man jumped into the scene. He had a katana at his side, his hair wrapped up in a bun, a green top with the sleeves ripped off. He, like Dempsey, was pointing the MR6 pistol at Richtofen.

Takeo Masaki.

"Slowly." He added.

The unusual thing about these three was, they were originally trying to apprehend the man they were pointing their guns at in Northern France in the year 1918, at the height of the First World War. For each of their countries, Dempsey for America, Nikolai for Russia, and Takeo for Japan, they needed to capture Doctor Edward Richtofen, and possibly secure the German weapons for the benefit of their own countries.

However, after a series of struggles in that muddy, German excavation site, they had all found Richtofen in a bunker, performing surgery on a man named...Maxis, from the skull. Seeing as they were stuck in the infected dig site, they had to set aside each other's differences and work together to survive.

Now the three were transported to the future.

From a girl, Samantha Maxis, trapped in this mysterious abyss called "Agartha" they learned in France of what was yet to come, and they had come to ensure that everything was set right.

The only way to do that, was to send the three soldiers to the year that would mark the end of the Second World War.

"Do you know WHO I AM?!" Richtofen exclaimed in question.

"Yeah, we know." Dempsey responded. "That's why you better do exactly what we say."

"A great evil approaches." Nikolai informed Richtofen. "There is a chain of events that _must_ be set in motion."

Just then, they began to hear the howls and screams of the creatures they encountered in Northern France. Zombies.

Dempsey turned to Takeo and nodded his head as he and Nikolai took his position to mount a defense of the incoming hoard.

"The future hangs by a thread. You must awaken the test subjects." Takeo said, before putting away his gun and taking out his katana.

In a few moments, the zombies, taking shape of un-dead German soldiers, began to come after them. While Richtofen began to carefully adjust a control panel for the teleporter, the other three were mounting their defenses. The teleporter then gave off a signal, and they tried their best to persuade Richtofen.

"Richtofen! Whatever you're thinking of doing…DON'T DO IT." Dempsey urged.

"You DO NOT want to meet what's on the other side of that door." Nikolai said.

"You cannot begin to comprehend the great evil you could unleash!" Takeo exclaimed.

Richtofen chose to go against their requests and pushed the button on the control panel. The door on the teleporter began to slide open and inside the foggy machine, the shadow of a person stood, facing Richtofen.

The one who emerged from the teleporter appeared to be…Edward Richtofen only…this Richtofen appeared to be younger. It was the young doctor that Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo encountered in 1918. The young Richtofen looked at his older self with disgust, while the older Richtofen only smiled, and prepared to greet his younger self, taking off his cap and holding it to his chest.

Staring eye to eye for a couple seconds, the young Richtofen raised an MR6 to the older Richtofen's face, and pulled the trigger without a moment of second thought.

"DAMMIT RICHTOFEN! I thought we were done with this!" Dempsey grumbled.

"What can I say Dempsey? Things change…" Richtofen responded calmly.

"Only a fool would dare to change history!" Nikolai commented.

"I am no fool." Richtofen retorted, joining the other three, holding up his pistol. "What I do, I do only to secure a better tomorrow."

"Yeah…? Well let's see if we live to see it…" Dempsey said.

And so from there…The journey of the four began once more. A fight against the un-dead, the remnants of Group 935.

It begins again...

* * *

 **Aboard the "Ghost"**

 **Outer Rim**

A single rebel cell fighting against the iron fist of the Galactic Empire, was suiting up for a standard op. They had received word from the Rebel Alliance that the Empire was working with creating an army of super soldiers, and creating new weapons for the sake of crushing the rebels. The crew of the Ghost consisted of a variety of well talented individuals, cast off from each of their old lives and homes.

Ezra Bridger, the Padawan.

Sabine Wren, the explosives expert, the Mandalorian.

Kanan Jarrus, the leader, the Jedi Knight.

Hera Syndulla, the pilot, the twi'lek.

Zeb Orrelios, the muscle, the lasat.

C1-10P "Chopper", the droid.

Accompanying them were a couple of officials and high commanders in the Rebel Alliance.

A clone trooper named CT-7567, Captain "Rex" and a former Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

"What do you suppose the Empire could be building this time?" Zeb wondered.

"I have NOOOOOOOO idea." Hera said.

"Nothing we can't handle? Right guys?" Ezra questioned with a smirk.

"Sure." Sabine shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so sure Ezra." Ahsoka commented.

"It'd be best to just be extra cautious this time kid." Rex said. "Its just simple reconnaissance."

"Its never "simple" Rex." Ezra groaned. "There's something that could potentially endanger other systems! And the Empire is getting it!"

"Focus Ezra." Kanan said. "Ahsoka, why don't you brief us?"

"Sure thing Kanan." Ahsoka responded.

A blue hologram projection was brought up of an Imperial base on an asteroid.

"According to rebel intelligence..." Ahsoka began. "The Empire has been excavating a new resource and is trying to experiment with it."

"What do you suppose they're trying to accomplish with this new resource?" Kanan asked.

"What kind of experiment?" Ezra asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Ahsoka responded. "All we know is the Empire is using it to improve their power sources, and potentially create...create advanced stormtroopers and new weaponry."

"Well, advanced or not, I'm crushing those bucket heads!" Zeb growled.

"There'll be plenty of time for that." Kanan chuckled. "Let's get ready."


	2. Chapter 2: Shivers of 935

**1945**

 **Near Breslau, Germany**

 **"Der Riese" ("The Giant")**

Together, the four young soldiers stood side to side, standing together against the relentless hoard of zombies, at the heart of the facility: the mainframe.

The mainframe was the link of the three teleporters installed around the facility, serving the key to an essential survival resource for the sake of unlocking a machine to upgrade weapons, the "Pack a Punch".

With that, it was a tight holdout spot, and the fact the mainframe was somewhat relatively above ground, being installed on a small platform. With Dempsey equipped with a Dingo light machine gun, Nikolai Belinski with his KRM 262 shotgun, Richtofen with a Group 935 designed wonder weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and Takeo with his katana, all four of them never stopped.

The adrenaline, along with a motive of a mission, continued to keep them alive. Their leader, Richtofen would guide the group to their mission. The only thing that would possibly stand in their way was, flesh hungry, un-dead Nazis, and scattered stations of Group 935.

The direct connection between the two? Element 115.

"HOORAH. That's the last of those brain bags!" Dempsey cried as he finished the remaining zombie in the area.

"Da." Nikolai nodded with a light shrug.

"Richtofen…You clearly think that your actions have a greater purpose. What are you playing at?" Takeo questioned.

"Patience Takeo. I have a plan." Richtofen said.

"He's always got a plan…" Dempsey groaned. "JUST SPIT IT OUT."

"More hell pigs closing in!" Nikolai exclaimed.

"Doctor! If we are to be commencing your plan, I would be more than grateful to hear it!" Takeo shouted.

"Get to the teleporter!" Richtofen yelled.

"Fuck sake Richtofen! At least tell us what you're going to do WHILE we're fending ourselves! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!" Dempsey hissed.

* * *

 **Imperial Base**

 **"G-9-3-5"**

"The Ghost" was beginning to initiate landing cycle in directly of the base's landing pad. Hera, the pilot of the ship, made an attempt to eavesdrop on any com channels connecting to the base. Interestingly, to Hera's surprise, there was no signal and all that she was able to pick up was fluent static.

That intrigued the rest of the crew as they would have been expecting for this kind of Imperial base to receive active radio chatter. Regardless, the crew was still eager to get on with the mission.

So, with Kanan in the front alongside Chopper, Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra walked together side by side while Rex trailed behind them. Hera was with Ahsoka aboard the Ghost, to anticipate any hiccups to occur on the mission, so that they may be able to have the ship ready for take-off. While letting the rest go into the base, they kept their own com link open to contact their team while tracking their team's progress.

 _"How's it looking so far Kanan?"_ Hera asked through the com link.

"No Stormtroopers yet." Kanan responded.

"Yeah. Just a lot of nines, threes, and fives all together!" Ezra exclaimed. "…And a G."

"Ya think?" Sabine remarked.

"I don't like this." Zeb frowned. "It's too empty! I'd be expecting a trap but…"

The little droid just let out a grunt while tapping Zeb's leg, letting out a little grunt, as if the droid was expressing his annoyance.

"I agree Chop. We should just be keeping our eyes open." Sabine said.

The group continued to go down the corridor of the base. No Stormtrooper or Empire official had revealed themselves yet. They continued, making their way to the main command deck. Empty.

However, the sight of a blinking red panel caught the eye of Ezra, and when he went to investigate, everyone else pitched in closer to take a look as well. The panel had a projection on a screen of the different sectors of the facility.

"I'm not getting any good vibes from this." Ezra shivered.

"I feel it too." Kanan said, looking at the panel. "I can feel it in the Force."

"Cold." Ezra said.

 _"I feel it too."_ They heard Ahsoka on the com link. _"Kanan. What's the status of the facility?"_

An alarm began to up ring throughout the facility, and a computerized voice echoed.

 ** _"Warning! Warning! Electrical discharge detected in lab sector three! All troopers report to the site to ensure maximum safety! This is not a drill! I repeat…"_**

"Well that doesn't sound good!" Ezra shouted.

* * *

From the teleportation sequence from "The Giant" and Richtofen managing to overload the teleporter with use of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 in an attempt to eradicate the zombies closing in on them, Dempsey, Nikolai, Richtofen, and Takeo landed on all fours and what came into view was an alarm racketing and flashing red lights, and a computerized voice repeating the same warning over and over again.

 ** _"Warning! Warning! Electrical discharge detected in lab sector three! All troopers report to the site to ensure maximum safety! This is not a drill! I repeat…"_**

"ARGH!" Dempsey groaned. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Nein! That was not supposed to happen!" Richtofen shrieked.

The four grunted as they began to scan the new scenery, while squinting from the consistent flashes of red, trying to adjust to the flashes.

"What did you do RICHTOFEN?!" Dempsey boomed.

"Everything is fine Dempsey!" Richtofen assured.

Dempsey looked over to the doctor with a sharp, stern look, and pushed him against a wall, pressing an MR6 pistol against his spleen.

"I'M THROUGH MESSING AROUND DOC!" Dempsey shouted. "Just tell us what the hell is happening!"

"Focus Dempsey…" Takeo grumbled, as he stood by Nikolai looking around the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Exhilarating Extraction

In the Imperial facility, "G-9-3-5", the rebels associated with the "Ghost" followed the direction towards what the facility was alerting itself to, with regards to an electrical discharge being set off in the facility.

The two leading the charge of the rest of the group was the two Jedi, Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus, in which they held up their blue lightsabers in front of them.

Sabine held her two specialist WESTAR-35 blaster pistols, Zeb held his own personal AB-75 Bo-rifle, Rex with his personal DC-17 blaster pistols. The only form of defense the little orange astromech "Chopper" has, is a type of stun blast he may be able to fire at foes.

The crew was ready to face anything, and if something were to go wrong, they would call it in to Hera and Ahsoka to be ready to take off as they may have to quickly reach the "Ghost" quickly.

The door was right there, now they just needed to keep their guard up.

"Sector three laboratory." Sabine pointed out.

"I'm actually getting a bad feeling about this." Zeb mentioned. "We open it then what?"

"I thought you weren't afraid of Stormtroopers?" Ezra questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

Chopper seemed to find Ezra's statement quite humorous, and let out little chuckles.

"We haven't even seen one. ONE." Zeb exclaimed. "I'm just saying, what's worse than Stormtroopers?"

"Don't ask that question." Rex sternly said. "It'll only make things worse."

"Okay Chop, open the door." Kanan ordered the little astromech.

Chopper went over to a little round like lock, compatible for astromech droids like himself, so that they may be able to turn the key and control the door so it may be able to open.

Chopper was able to get the door open without any trouble. Inside, came the sight of flashing red lights, and there was the sound of what appeared to have been gunfire, the moans and groans of some kind of creatures, along with different voices being heard.

"EAT THAT MARROW MAGGOT! OORAH!"

"YAHAHAHA! Your legs are gone!"

"Taste my lead hell pigs!"

"You will NOT feed upon the honorable this day!"

"Okay, anyone want to go first?" Kanan sheepishly asked. "No…?" He asked, noticing everyone raise their eyebrows. "Okay fine, I'LL go first."

The sound of those moans coming from those creatures seemed to grow louder and louder with each step Kanan took into the laboratory. He followed the sound of the gunfire, and seemed to have found a group of four men, dressed differently from one another, firing weapons he was not so familiar with, against what appeared to be Stormtroopers, but as he took a second glance, he noticed that these Stormtroopers were blaster-less, had blood stained armor, sharp hands, and lastly, with the one's that did not still have their helmets on, Kanan could see the visibly glowing yellow eyes.

"HEY!" Kanan shouted at them to gain their attention. "Exit's this way!"

The man who managed to notice Kanan at this time of battle, was a man who seemed to have blood on his arms, and wore a proper buttoned light yellow shirt over a white dress shirt, dark pants, and boots.

"Follow that man!"

"REALLY RICHTOFEN?! Was THAT part of the plan?" A man with green attire shouted.

"Nein Dempsey."

Another man, in the midst of this chaotic firefight, took notice of Kanan's lightsaber as if he was looking at an alien.

"How does weapon glow with light?"

"Focus Nikolai!" Another man holding a sword said. "We must ensure our extraction from this place!"

Kanan ran with the four men towards the door of the laboratory, with those…things…chasing them as they tried to maintain speed, repelling them at the same time.

"CHOP! CLOSE THE DOOR!" Kanan yelled towards the outside.

The astromech immediately responded and seemed to have started slowly closing the side doors before they were out. The group of four, along with Kanan, were able to make it out and the door was able to close before any more of those monsters were to break through.

"Who are these guys?" Sabine asked.

"We'll deal with that later! Let's get to the ship!" Kanan responded.

The crew associated with the "Ghost" began running together towards the exit of the facility, and the four were slowly following behind.

"Do we follow them Richtofen? Is this the extraction you have promised?"

"It is not something I was anticipating Takeo, but…they will do."


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Tales

These four men that the crew have run into on that Imperial Base at the expense of hordes of, according to all of them, resurrected, un-dead, flesh craving, zombies. Now…they were on board a ship, part of a large alliance of rebels, while being their own unique band of individuals.

In what seemed to be he members of the ship, all had their eyes on the four men they have just brought aboard their ship, and each one of them from their appearance alone, seemed to distinguish each other's personalities.

What they were looking at was this...All men's clothing had traces of blood on them but where it comes to differentiating them…That wasn't exactly tricky to spot...

So it was just these four men and the rebels all together in the cargo bay, it seemed to be the appropriate time to ask questions for both the rebels, and the men, while getting comfortable, trying not to spark any havoc or mistrust right off the bat.

"So…Richtofen…? How the hell are you getting us out of this mess?" Dempsey muttered.

"All a matter of time Dempsey…all a matter of time…" Richtofen responded.

"You really don't know where we are, do you?" Dempsey questioned.

"Nein, unfortunately I don't." Richtofen sighed.

"Richtofen, it may be wise to stand attention to these…crewmates…" Takeo suggested.

"Let me do the talking." Richtofen said.

"More like staring…" Dempsey rolled his eyes.

Richtofen took the steps forward to meet this…woman…this form of life that he had never seen before. The orange skin, the large blue and white patterned…thing he was certain wasn't hair…running down the back and over the shoulders. He was calm, but it seemed to the other rebels behind this woman, looking at Richtofen, were being cautious if he would do anything…perverse. As a doctor, he couldn't exactly contain his anticipation, as biology was his own field of study.

"Who are you?" The woman spoke first.

Being fixated in his own curiosity, Richtofen's eyes trailed to the woman's hips to where these two, thin, cylinder shaped devices, clipped on her side. Being able to perceive his surroundings quick enough in the escape from the base, he was able to connect the fact that the weapon used by a rebel with green armor padding, has an identical functionality to the weapons hanging off of the woman's side. Not only was he in the study of Biology, but also of technologies.

"…Hmm…concentrated beam of light shaped into a sword…How intriguing."

"Who are you?!" The woman asked again, snapping Richtofen back into focus.

"Oh…!" Richtofen gasped. "Apologies."

"Fuckin' Richtofen…" Dempsey muttered, shaking his head.

"We are…on a mission." Richtofen said. "I am Edward Richtofen…Doctor Edward Richtofen…And," Richtofen pointed to the other three as he introduced them. "And these are my subordinates. Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki, and Nikolai Belinski. I suspect our paths have intertwined in a very…special circumstance."

"I do not want this to be an interrogation, but all we need to know is what you were doing on that base."

"Well…eh heh heh…it is a quite a long story." Richtofen stuttered.

"Okay Doc, I'll handle this!" Dempsey exclaimed, shoving Richtofen out of the way. "Tank Dempsey. Hey, how ya doin'?"

"Ahsoka Tano." The woman chuckled.

"…Dempsey…" Richtofen grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Must you always be the center of attention? Did daddy not love you enough?"

"Are you alright doctor?" Takeo asked.

"Yes Takeo, I am okay."

"Okay so ready for this?" Dempsey exaggeratingly asked the Ghost crew. "GOOD. So me, Rick, Tak, and Nik, all met on the muddy battlefields in Northern France. We all met because Richtofen was considered a high value target. There were robots, zombies, GUNS, DRINKS. ABSOLUTELY CRAZY-!"

With Dempsey talking in an exaggerative tone, it seemed to have been gaining him some fans.

"…I think I like this guy…" Zeb whispered to Ezra.

"Kind of sounds like you a bit, big guy." Ezra smirked.

"-AND THEN WE SAVE A LITTLE GIRL NAMED SAM, TELEPORT TO THE FUTURE, THEN BOOM! We meet with Richtofen's older self in a German facility. WOAH! HOLD YOUR QUESTIONS, IT GETS WAY MORE COMPLICATED! So THAT guy, YES. THAT RICHTOFEN STANDING BEFORE US, SHOT HIS OLDER SELF IN THE HEAD."

Tank Dempsey's interpretation of what occurred with the four from Northern France, to the "Der Riese" facility, was a tough story to consume all at once. Even if the older members of the crew, Kanan, Hera, Rex, Ahsoka, were keeping themselves cautious of the information, it seemed that Zeb, Ezra, and Sabine were admiring his passion…well…for the most part, Zeb.

"Seems like a worthy ally." Zeb nodded to himself.

Sabine listened to Zeb's voice and had begun to think more of the fact Ezra expressed.

"He does sound like you." Sabine told Zeb.

"And then we teleported in that facility because RICHTOFEN used a "Wonder Weapon" and overloaded one of the teleporters. Now…ahem…now we're here…"

Dempsey's over exaggerated speech came to an end, and…even if he got some admiration from some of the younger members of the crew, they were all still completely mind boggled of this story being thrown at them all of a sudden. What was a France? What was a German? Teleporters? Time Travel? Wonder weapons?

"All because of Group 935." Dempsey concluded.


	5. Chapter 5: In the Fight

After Dempsey had abruptly cut in from Richtofen's attempt to inform the Ghost crew of the dangers of his former work, of Group 935, he was able to try again. He was told by the leader of the Ghost crew, Kanan Jarrus, to wait in the ship's cockpit, while the droid, Chopper, watched him closely. Ahsoka Tano, and Hera Syndulla may meet with him.

Meanwhile, the other three, Nikolai, Takeo, and Dempsey, would need to get settled in and comfortable. The three of them sat in the common room of the ship, holding their weapons. Dempsey still had a couple MR6 pistols and the Dingo light machine gun, Nikolai has his KRM-262 shotgun, and Takeo had an MR6, but still had favoritism towards his katana.

With the three, there was Sabine, Ezra, Rex, and Zeb, and they tried best to make the out of exchanges and greetings.

* * *

"What my little orange mechanical friend? Do I frighten you?"

The droid only responded, showing its little mechanical arms, and let out sparks of electricity from the end of the grapple like hands.

"You have questions, I know. It's not every day you meet a man with blood on his arms who calls himself a doctor."

Chopper groaned and gave Richtofen a light shock.

"GAH! What have I done to you?!" He exclaimed, standing up from his seat.

Richtofen tried to make himself hasty and try to exit the cockpit through the automatic door, but Chopper gave him one more shock, while gesturing with his arms to sit back down on the chair.

"Alright my little orange frie- OW! Alright, alright! I'm sitting! I'm sitting!"

So Richtofen sat back down on the chair and looked back out towards the infinite display that was outer space. Outer Space…To his own eyes, it was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. On the contrary, Group 935 had a Moon base set up named "Gryphon Station." That was quite possibly the only taste of space he may have-

No…That wasn't him. That other Richtofen he shot is no more.

Gryphon Station is still resting on the surface of the Moon despite that. On a ship, in a Galaxy he never knew existed, no Earth to look at, no home, just infinity, he can only speculate as to what the next steps he needs to take in order to complete his mission.

"Vessel for Maxis…Vessel for Maxis…VESSEL FOR MAXIS…" Richtofen grumbled quietly, under the influence of his obsessive paranoia. "Nein…Calm down Edward, you did what you had to do. Everything is going to be fine…"

When Richtofen the automatic doors to the cockpit open, and the respective individuals, who had promised to meet with him previously, were now there.

" _Doctor_ Edward Richtofen, am I right?" Kanan asked.

"Ya." Richtofen nodded.

"Chopper, you can go now." Hera said.

The droid let out a couple beeps, and before he went out the door, he struck Richtofen in the leg, letting out another sound, like he was trying to taunt the doctor with his chuckling.

"Don't get too worried about Chop Doc, you'll get used to him." Kanan assured.

"Oh I suppose I will Kanan Jarrus." Richtofen shrugged. "Huh, what's this?"

"Here, have some water." Hera said, holding out a cup to him.

"…Thank you…" Richtofen said, sitting down and taking a sip slowly. "So I suppose you three want my story now, is that it? Or perhaps you may have already heard the opinions of my group?"

"They claim for you to be very…secretive with them." Ahsoka said.

"It's only for the best, I assure you. I only want to fix things, but I cannot give them the information they desire. It's too delicate to take in all at once."

"Then perhaps you can start by telling the three of _us_ what you are planning to do?" Ahsoka suggested.

"I am so sorry Ahsoka….I believe that's your name…?"

"Yes."

"Whatever you are planning to do to me, that information cannot be spilled. I will only tell you what I can tell you." Richtofen said. "Do not force upon your concentrated lasers upon my face."

"We will never do that. We won't force answers from you." Ahsoka promised.

"Well…I dunno? We could?" Kanan shrugged.

"KANAN!" Hera sternly exclaimed. "You're a Jedi for crying out loud!"

"I was just kidding!" Kanan said in his defense. "You can be so sensitive sometimes, geez..."

"And you can be so stubborn at times love." Hera retorted.

"Kanan, Hera. FOCUS." Ahsoka exclaimed. "So…Edward, at least just…just tell us where you're from."

Richtofen let out a sigh then began. "I assume you remember how Dempsey has described countries that only seem…un-real to you?"

"Northern France, German." Ahsoka recalled.

"Eh…Germany actually." Richtofen corrected. "And that's to name only a couple countries out of over a hundred on one planet. Planet Earth. I was born in Germany, while with the other three, Takeo, Nikolai, and Dempsey, they were born in Japan, Russia, and America. The only inhabitants are human beings."

"Sounds new to me." Kanan commented.

"So what was the current state of the world?" Ahsoka asked.

"WAR." Richtofen responded.

"Okay, that's not new…" Kanan mumbled with a frown.

"It was dubbed "The Great War" a conflict that no man had ever, EVER, seen before." Richtofen boomed.

"How bad?" Hera asked.

"To sum it up, men payed with their lives in blood, and they did so in the uncomforting surroundings of muddy trenches." Richtofen said.

"So…Where were you?" Kanan asked.

"My brethren of Germany, more specifically the organization I worked for, Group 935, seeked out the key to cease victory of the war." Richtofen responded. "By the year, nineteen hundred seventeen…we found that solution. Element 115. Those zombies you have seen are the most abominable result. It's what's infected my men in nineteen hundred eighteen, thus was how I came across the other three, who were agents sent to capture me."

"What's the most _un_ -abominable result?" Kanan questioned.

"Weapons." Richtofen responded.

"So in capturing you, you can give their countries a better edge of technology to work with?" Hera inquired.

"Precisely." Richtofen nodded. "Not just weapons, also convenience or…it was supposed to be. Group 935's motto was to "improve the human condition" but to me, that motto seemed to have been fading with each passing day."

* * *

"Mmmm…"

Takeo held his katana forward and stared at the lightsaber Ezra had drawn.

"That is not weapon of man. Takeo has never seen a sword composed of light."

"You like it?" Ezra asked.

"Takeo cannot say if "he likes it"," Takeo said. "Takeo will tell you this however. No matter where I go, my sword is never obsolete or without relevance. It is a part of my very essence. Your sword is a part of your essence. This, we must never forget."

"A bold statement from a bold man." Rex commented.

"Arigato." Takeo bowed.

Takeo scathed his sword, putting it back in the holder, placing it against the wall beside the weapons that belonged to the other two.

"For a man replicated from the DNA of another man, you have true honor Captain." Takeo smiled.

"I only do what is right." Rex stated.

Takeo sat beside Nikolai, who was beside Sabine, who was watching Dempsey and Zeb locked in an intense staring contest.

"Comrade." Nikolai gestured over to Ezra.

"Yeah?"

"Any bets you are willing to take?"

"I don't gamble." Ezra responded.

"Ezra…We take gambles all the time with the Empire every day." Sabine teasingly remarked.

"I know, but I mean playing with credits." Ezra retorted. "We almost lost Chopper because of Zeb!"

"HEY KID-"

Zeb's reaction to Ezra reminding him of a game of sabaac, with that smooth talking smuggler named Lando Calrissian, made him pull out of the starting contest.

"Carabast." Zeb groaned. "AGAIN."

"Alright _Zeb_ you have a war cry?" Dempsey asked.

Zeb reacted in the only way he would be able to. So he tried to put on the most intimidating look, and let it out.

"RAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Alright, now me. OORAH!"

"Oooooooh…" Sabine whistled.

"The Empire will never know what's going to hit 'em." Rex chuckled.

"RAGH!"

"OOOOOOORAH!"

"It's kind of hard to decide where to place any credits for those two." Sabine chuckled.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"OORAH!"

"Okay boys, that's enough." Rex snickered.

"Yeah, HA, HA! Enough spitting, when are we gunnin'?" Dempsey asked.

"We'll be out on another op soon enough." Sabine said.

"Speaking of ops," Kanan entered the room. "We're heading back to the fleet."

"Did Richtofen speak of our endeavours?" Nikolai asked.

"Whatever he gave us, I guess it's what you guys have been through." Kanan responded.

"In The Giant, Richtofen claimed to have a message for me from the Emperor." Takeo mentioned. "I would be most displeased and dishonored if I cannot receive that message."

"OUR Emperor?" Ezra questioned.

"The Emperor of Japan." Takeo answered.

"Oh…"

"So there is more of you? Nikolai likes odds." Nikolai commented.

"We take what we can get." Kanan said.

"So what does that make us?" Dempsey wondered. "I mean…It's only been me, Tak, Nik, and Richtofen for…forever."

"Well welcome to the rebellion." Kanan proclaimed. "To the family."

"I'll drink to that!" Nikolai exclaimed.

* * *

 **Imperial Cruiser**

If there was one being in the entire Galactic Empire that could phase any being in the galaxy, it was the broken shadow of a Jedi Knight that was the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. His intimidating appearance, with the dark armor and that consistent respirator that, and along with his appearance, would send a cold chill that would tremble the most durable of souls. The wisest thing to do was to please the Sith Lord with results, and to not challenge his authority.

With results, would come news that would give the Empire a better advantage to eradicate the rebellion, to watch it burst into flames. One man of the Imperial Security Bureau, would be the one giving him the news.

"Lord Vader, we are still unable to determine our communication disruption with Base G-9-3-5. I fear that an outbreak has occurred."

"I sense a disturbance in the Force…"

"My lord?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Passing Wind

To be able to see this larger rebellion made the four rather jittery.

Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen weren't exactly the kind of men who would back out of any challenges, and they weren't exactly the kind of people to cower out in new situations. Being nervous was not exactly a common tendency for them, and that was not what they were feeling.

The fact that they were now part of this rebellion against this Galactic Empire seemed no different than fighting against Group 935 and the German Empire in Northern France.

On the contrary, they felt rather anxious. All of them were captivated by witnessing what a spaceship like the Ghost can do and lucky for them, they had front row seats to witness a hyperspace jump.

Dempsey preferred to sit on the chair of the nose cannon below the piloting controls above, which Hera Syndulla was controlling, while Kanan was in the passenger seat beside her. The other three gathered behind him to look out the window, just to take in the sight of the distant stars that stretched across the dark void of space.

"Space is such wonderful sight." Nikolai sighed. "I feel like Russian cosmonaut lost on mission. Is good type of 'lost' no?"

"YEP! I could get used to this!" Dempsey smirked, letting out a sigh.

"Dempsey my friend tell me…you do want to go home don't you?" Richtofen asked. "When you look at this picture, do you wish to return to our small floating planet?"

"…Well…" Dempsey sighed with a frown. "I've got a daughter that I had to leave behind before I came to France to fight you Krauts. Yeah…It'd be nice to go home."

"It would be nice if I could return to the motherland…I miss her." Nikolai said.

"Takeo…" Richtofen murmured. "You seem quiet my friend."

"I am listening to the universe Richtofen." Takeo mumbled while fixated in his current posture.

"I see…" Richtofen nodded.

"Richtofen…The Emperor. What was the message the Emperor had for me?" Takeo asked, with a hint of anger in his tone.

"I am so sorry Takeo, but now is not the right time to explain." Richtofen exhaled.

"OKAY." Above the four, in the pilot seat, Hera set the Ghost to commence a hyperspace jump. "Jumping to hyperspace…NOW!"

In a few moments, the sound of the engine exhilarated a buzzing type of sound where power was slowly being generated and focused. The sight of the stars began to suddenly expand into long lines on both sides, and once the ship launched from the energy, they were now seeing a veil of blue.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!" Dempsey cheered. "IT'S SO FREAKING BLUE! Wait…" Dempsey loosened his excited expression and turned down his voice. "I'm not dreaming am I?"

Richtofen stepped closer to his American friend and patted him on the shoulder while grinning. "Nein, this is a wunderbar experience. This is wunderbar."

"Mmmmmm…Much like teleporter, ship travels through a realm of energy in order to reach its destination." Takeo inquired.

"Actually Takeo, the teleporters in The Giant are very different in comparison to this ship." Richtofen stated.

"Different how so doctor?" Nikolai questioned.

"We're able to generate enough power through this thick haul of steel so the ship can travel at high speeds so we're able to travel across space more efficiently." Hera's voice came from above.

"That was a part of my hypothesis." Richtofen muttered.

"I will dwell on this matter of space travel later." Takeo said. "For now I must meditate…"

Going back up the latter, Takeo proceeded towards the door to exit the cockpit of the ship to leave the other three enjoy the display of hyperspace, and Hera with her focus on controlling the ship. Kanan spun the chair around and glanced at him.

"Jarrus." Takeo murmured with a nod.

Kanan nodded his head back, lightly, and from there, Takeo was out of the cockpit.

Kanan turned his attention back to the front of the ship, looking out the glass. With Takeo's presence, he could swear that in the Force he could feel this radiance of freezing air that seemed to make his skin crawl.

"What's wrong love?" Hera asked, noticing Kanan shiver.

"…That man…every time I look at him, I feel…cold…" Kanan replied.

"Cold how?" Hera questioned.

"Cold as in a Sith is nearby." Kanan answered. "Like Vader…" He grumbled.

"Well those four don't even know what the Force is." Hera reminded. "Let alone Jedi and Sith."

"I guess they're going to find out." Kanan shrugged.

"And we're going to tell them." Hera insisted. "After all, you always go on about having a lightsaber doesn't necessarily make you a Jedi."

"Exactly."

* * *

When he entered the common room to see Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, and Rex only sitting down and waiting patiently for their arrival to the rebel fleet, Takeo only felt a desire to meditate in an isolated area, quiet and secluded to the point of only being able to hear his own conscience and perhaps eavesdrop on anything he may be able to connect to.

"Captain." Rex greeted.

"Hi Takeo." Sabine waved.

"Are there any…suitable spaces reserved for meditation?" Takeo asked.

"…Well I sometimes meditate in my quarters." Ezra mentioned. "And uh…Ahsoka is in Kanan's room."

"Mmmm…"

A cold sensation seemed run through Takeo's blood throughout his body. It's as if an energy, the universe, was compelling him to follow its guidance and take the steps to where it was trying to lead him. Through his instinct, he could interpret that energy was being centered on Ahsoka Tano.

To the others, Takeo looked entranced, yet his face seemed to exhilarate little emotion as he walked into the quarter's section in the ship.

"That wasn't creepy as all…" Ezra shivered.

Takeo kept his caution high. The door was right in front of him and Ahsoka would be right there if he opened. He felt hesitant to follow the energy but soon enough, he received the last bit of incentive to enter.

The door slid open on its own.

"You may enter Takeo Masaki."

Before accepting the permission to enter, Takeo observed Ahsoka placed upon what seemed to be a stool built into the ground. With its soft padding attached to the top, it would make meditation comforting for those who may choose to mediate while sitting on their knees, and having their eyes closed.

"Don't be nervous."

When Takeo stepped inside, the door slid itself shut once again. With Ahsoka occupying the stool, there appeared to be no spot to place himself down at first, but Takeo didn't complain at the sight of tight spaces. He managed to innovate and adapt quickly without complaints.

Removing his katana, still placed within the holder, Takeo placed his weapon in front of him as he sat down cross-legged so he may be able to look up at Ahsoka. She did not appear to twitch a single muscle, and she appeared to be buried deep into her own mind, while remaining at ease.

Takeo put himself into focus so his body may be peacefully become linked within a meditative state like her, and when he felt ready, he closed his eyes and accepted the picture that was to come into view. When his eye lids had closed, instead of darkness, there was a blinding light, followed by the reveal of a tree…a tree that Takeo knew too well. A tree that bloomed the flower that marked his country.

"Ahhhhh...The sakura leaves bless me with their presence." Takeo murmured.

Takeo stood from which from the ground in which he had been placed. He sighed at the sight of the cherry blossom tree standing near the edge of a cliff, right beside a flowing river, where a waterfall resided at the end.

With the wind dominating the air, the flower petals were being carried gently into the air, which made him feel soothed enough to sit down cross-legged again close enough to the cliff so he may look out into the distance, where more cherry trees that stretched across two sides of the river that was at the bottom of the waterfall.

This image for him was a warm feeling of home.

From experience however, Takeo knew better then to completely become seduced by the images of his subconscious, and focus on the inquiries to be explored.

Takeo felt an uproar of an alarm flash in his mind, but felt safe knowing that it was the presence of Ahsoka Tano.

"This place is a projection of your own memories. It's beautiful."

"Mmmmm...This is the sanctuary of my family. My master had instructed me here. I had spent night and day meditating, training to ready myself, so I may serve as the Emperor's trusted agent in the matter of war."

Ahsoka moved closer to Takeo and sat down beside him, admiring the scenery, allowing him to continue explaining his story.

"When did you first begin?" Ahsoka asked.

"Mmmmm…The Emperor himself had recognized my leadership in battle." Takeo explained. "I was honored to receive my mission to put an end to the German treachery that threatened the world, and return to the Emperor with new weapons to possess. I was-...am...destined to carry the torch of the Masaki name, and preserve its honor."

Takeo let out a long groan, in contemplation with himself of his current position and purpose is as a Samurai warrior in relation to his home, and to the universe that Richtofen had managed to teleport him to.

"As war raged on across the world, my formal traditions and culture have been diminishing slowly, losing its recognition and relevance and yet...A samurai, I remain."

Ahsoka thought deeply to Takeo's concerns. When she thought of traditions diminishing over time in war, she thought of the Jedi Order she was once part of. She thought of The Clone Wars, the Galactic Republic. Whether they were able to survive the onslaught, or perished trying so desperately to fend off the clone soldiers, every Jedi payed the price in blood and loss, as the Jedi welcoming Republic was transformed before the galaxy, into the Galactic Empire.

"My loyalty is to my honor, to my country, to my family, to my Emperor. I will NEVER forget this when charging the sunrise of tomorrow. The manifestation of this peaceful place is something I will wait patiently to return to in the physical realm, before I pass on to the next life."

Ahsoka felt rather fascinated that Takeo would not have the will to let go of his life and identity. She was impressed that he could speak so boldly about expressing his faith, and that not only gave her a little bit of comfort, but reaffirmation for the Force. Like Kanan and his apprentice Ezra, she had found yet another being that would be able to handle the spiritual exercises, granted by the Force.

"What about the other three?"

"...Our alliance holds steady." Takeo sighed. "They may act out in rash, undisciplined fashions, but I believe that a greater force demands the four of us to stick together and watch out for each other as brothers in arms on the battlefield."

A wide smile stretched across Ahsoka's face. She placed her hand on his shoulder, while patting him gently a couple of times, which Takeo acknowledged by twitching his cheek muscle and letting out a low grunt, while keeping his original composure.

A blinding light engulfed both of them, and the room where they were meditating in on the Ghost, reappeared, with Takeo sitting cross-legged on the ground, and Ahsoka now on her feet, holding his katana from the hilt and holder, pushing it in his direction. Takeo grabbed the holder, and was hoisted up onto his feet. Now it was one hand for each person; Ahsoka held the hilt, and Takeo held the holder. She let go of the hilt, and he now had his katana held with his two hands.

"Are you ready to meet the rebellion?" Ahsoka asked.

"Takeo is always ready." Takeo smirked in reply.


	7. Chapter 7: Cold, Real Cold

These four men stood at ease aboard the "Liberator" in the briefing room, in front of a majority of young men and women, all dressed accordingly to represent this faction.

As the old saying goes, "Same shit, different universe."

These young people appeared to rank as Privates, in comparison to the commanding and leading roles that seemed to have been privileged onto the unique Ghost crew, who weren't present at this time, since they were back inside the Ghost, which was docked into the command ship.

"So…This is the rebellion?" Dempsey muttered, lightly nodding his head. "Dempsey likes. Kind of reminds me of my platoon in the Marines."

"Reminds me of Group 935." Richtofen remarked. "Maxis had always given the most influential and inspiring briefings for young scientists such as I."

"Well this ain't no research lab doc. As long as we fight with these guys, we can have a better chance of taking down 935." Dempsey reminded. "OH." Dempsey saw Ahsoka alongside another rebellion official entering the bridge. "ATTEN HUT!" He exclaimed, stomping his foot and straightening his arms while clutching his fists.

"At ease." Ahsoka ordered. "Gentlemen, this is Commander Jun Sato."

"Mmmm…" The rebellion commander carefully examined the four, trying to piece together this new situation his second in command has provided. "Commander Tano has told me some very intriguing details about you and your group." Sato mentioned.

"Yes." Richtofen stepped forward in front of him, making eye contact.

"So, you are a certified medical doctor? From what Commander Tano has informed me, you and your group come from a different world all together?" Suto questioned. "And not only this, you are currently at war against the most technologically advanced associations on your planet."

"Doctor Edward Richtofen. Former Group 935 field scientist, at your service." Richtofen introduced.

"Yes…935." Sato nodded. "That seems to have matched the Intel that our reconnaissance has managed to document."

"I don't know what your Empire that you people are trying to fight have done in the past, but Element 115 is something that cannot be handled nonchalantly!" Richtofen exclaimed, then to look at Ahsoka. "You told him about the un-dead right?"

"Kanan was the one to give me proper account of the Stormtroopers." Sato said. "But the real concern I have for you and your group, doctor, is the possibility of your 935 influencing the Empire with astronomical results."

"The most phenomenal achievement that Group 935 had accomplished was being able to set up base on the one moon that revolved around Earth." Richtofen mentioned. "935 remains the first and only faction to travel to space."

"Very interesting indeed." Sato commented.

"Yes…" Richtofen sighed. "Commander, I assure you that I will hand full support to your rebel alliance if I can the indefinite support from your hand, of procuring the Element 115 research that your Empire has developed. I am beginning to consider the speculation of my old colleagues having something to do with this."

"Hey you know what Richtofen?!" Dempsey shouted from the back.

"YES, YES, Dempsey, I know you want to take out what remains of Group 935 as much as I do, but we cannot be even scratch the surface of their haul if we do not cooperate with this rebellion."

"Of course! That's why I'm all for it!" Dempsey exclaimed.

"Can I count on your loyalty gentlemen?" Sato questioned.

"Oh yes, we will have our part in all of this." Richtofen assured.

"Da. Nikolai will fight 'till his last breath!" Nikolai cried.

"If it is a path that will guide and illuminate us, then Takeo shall choose to walk that path." Takeo bowed.

"OOO-TO-THE-FREAKING-RAH!" Dempsey shouted.

Commander Sato appreciated the assistance and promises from Edward Richtofen. He was also very fascinated and appreciative from the enthusiasm that came from Richtofen's subordinates at the first mention of a field operation. They would make fine soldiers for the alliance, but first he wanted to see the effectiveness of these soldiers when it comes to these kinds of field operations.

Edward Richtofen was a doctor, but Sato still wanted to see his effectiveness as a soldier as well.

The other three still had much to prove to the Commander. Nevertheless, the four survived worse, and they were no stranger to risky missions.

"Now to discuss business." Sato said, looking at a hologram of a planet. "There is a significant site that the Empire has managed to take hold of."

"Okay…" Dempsey nodded, crossing his arms. "If you need us to go in and dismantle something, we'll get it done."

"This is something we can't afford to destroy." Ahsoka emphasized. "This place is…was…sacred to the Jedi."

"Mmmm…Takeo feels a great challenge with this new objective." Takeo groaned, closing his eyes. "Takeo feels cold as if the spirts wish to communicate with me…To be cautious of what powers and secrets that may have been unleashed."

"Element 115 Takeo?" Richtofen questioned.

"…There is something else we are pursuing other than the dark energy of the wretched Element 115." Takeo murmured.

Dempsey was observing Ahsoka's eye movements and body language. From her arms being crossed, her eyes widening slightly, and a light grin on her face, it seemed that whatever mission they were going on, Takeo was already onto something, while him, Nikolai, and Richtofen, were still completely lost.

"Ah…Mind anyone tell Nikolai what freaky spirit…eh…thing he's talking about?" Nikolai asked. "I mean what kind of artifact are we hunting for on this planet?"

"Ilum is a place where the Jedi used to take their pupils to obtain crystals needed for their lightsabers." Sato stated.

"And well…ahem…" Dempsey coughed. "That's all over now since this Empire's occupies this galaxy and we got guys like Kanan on your rebel team. Any intel on the heavy resistance we're encountering commander?"

"Cruisers, Stormtroopers, robotic scouts, Inquisitors possibly." Sato speculated.

"Excuse me?"

"An Inquisitor is another nuisance." Ahsoka sighed. "They hunt the Jedi, and anyone who would be seen collaborating with them. The rebellion is not safe from them."

"So this Inquisitor wields flashing sword of light so they may be able to counter…another person with flashing sword of light?" Nikolai inquired.

"And they're extremely dangerous. If you four are going with us on Ilum, you will need to stay close and remember, this mission will not be easy." Ahsoka sternly said.

"Gotcha." Dempsey nodded, giving a two finger salute.

"That settles things." Sato declared. "You may proceed with the operation Commander Tano."

* * *

"Field report, we have arrived on site at the Imperial facility. Planet's atmosphere is breathable, but yet unbearable and real cold. Signs of enemy is negative, and it looks like the temple here has been completely torn apart. Let's just see how deep the enemy's dug themselves in."

When The Ghost crew arrived on Ilum, they were surprised, and yet on alert to see no cruisers guarding the planet's atmosphere. Here they were on a base that belonged to the Galactic Empire, tainting the very fabrication of the naturally formed caverns, mountainous structures, and most importantly, Kaibuur Crystals for lightsabers as mentioned previously.

"Dempsey! We need to go now!" Richtofen nagged.

"Just doing my regular field report Doc! I'm done!" Dempsey replied.

Leading Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Tank Dempsey, were the force sensitives. In older times, this cavern that the Imperials had dug into was a sacred Jedi Temple used to test younglings to receive their rite of passage. Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano would be their guides in the depths of the ancient site.

The young Jedi Padawan, Ezra Bridger on the other hand, would be just as lost as the four. This place was the place for a young Padawan like himself, would obtain his or her crystal up until the end of The Clone Wars.

"The saber's flaming heart comes from the depth of these caverns." Takeo reflected, facing Kanan afterwards. "And it would take honor to wield such a weapon."

"Not everyone who wields a lightsaber is considered honorable or even redeeming." Kanan commented.

"Such is life…" Nikolai grumbled. "Power can either be exploited or made for good use. Nikolai has only seen exploited use." He then made a hardened glare towards Richtofen.

"Yes Nikolai, I understand. I understand you all." Richtofen said.

"Let's just focus on the here and now." Kanan suggested.

"Don't dwell too much on the past otherwise you will find yourself weighed down by regret." Ahsoka recommended.

"Yeah…" Nikolai shrugged.

"I-I think it's best we d-d-do that." Kanan shivered.

Kanan and Ezra took hold of their lightsabers and used the blue light to make the cavern walls glow from their sabers. The four remained alert as they scanned their surroundings, pointing their guns forward, remaining on the lookout for anything that resembled the work of Group 935.

The cavern seemed to just go on and on right until they saw a light up ahead. The light was the rare light of the sun that only fell upon the planet every three days, or rather, sixty six hours. Regardless, their time was limited, before the cold could become so detrimental that they would all succumb to the cold and die.

For now, the group was able to walk into the sight of an ancient monument. With the sun bearing down from overhead, the ice walls sparkled, and there were four pillars at the center of the room. It was a beautiful sight, but however mixed in with the most unnatural presence of technology, painted with the crescent from the Galactic Empire.

"The presence of our adversaries carving their way through ancient ground is a great dishonor!" Takeo growled. "Their work has left the spirits restless in these grounds."

Richtofen stood at the machine's terminal and began to contemplate what it did, and how it connected to the facility. With a curious, and decisive eye, he looked at the terminal, then to the center of the room in the middle of the four pillars, then back to the terminal. There was a piece missing.

"It would appear this machine requires...an energy source of some kind." Richtofen inquired.

"Hey Richtofen...whatever you're doing over there, you better update me." Dempsey demanded as he started walking over to him. "Let me see."

"As you can see my friend, the needs to power this machine lies deep within these caverns." Richtofen explained.

"So what he's saying is...?" Ezra asked with a slight bit of confusion.

"What he's _saying_ is that we need to go and search for a Kaibuur Crystal." Kanan clarified.

"Yes..." Ahsoka examined the machine herself and confirmed Richtofen's hypothesis. "In order for this machine to work, we need a crystal. And not only that..." Ahsoka walked around the room and studied the pillars closely. "We need four individual crystal shards."

"Million dollar question is...what does it do?" Dempsey wondered.

"A better question, where do they keep documents around here?" Richtofen asked.

"What about Stormtroopers?" Ezra added. "I swear this should have been a trap but..."

"Trap or not kid, we're getting what we came for, and we're leaving CLEAN!" Dempsey cried.

"Nice enthusiasm." Kanan complimented.

"Whatever works." Dempsey grinned.


	8. Chapter 8: Split

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The progress made at exploring the cavern took a drastic, unwanted turn. The anticipation for finding the crystals they had sought to obtain within these ancient caves was disappointing in the first place. At careful glance, the absence of Kaibuur Crystals on the cavern walls was horrifying. To think there was a time that a Jedi in training would come to this place just to obtain the major component needed to build a lightsaber.

No longer.

To make things even more strenuous, it seemed that while the three force sensitives in the group were able to instinctively sense danger and foresee events before they happened, the four they were escorting were not so fortunate or aware.

Ezra, Ahsoka, and Kanan had no choice but to run as the surface of the cavern floor began to deteriorate, which sent Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen, plummeting down deeper into the depths of the cave.

They were out of sight before they even had any sort of chance to cease any opportunity to levitate them back up to the stable ground they stood on, which was a mere couple feet away from the ground that just tore itself apart.

"Oooooooh noooooooooo…thaaaat's not good…" Ezra slurred, while still taken by complete surprise as he looked down into the darkness.

"Ezra, we need to keep moving." Kanan insisted as he bent down to pat his Padawan on the shoulder. "Looks like those four were too good to be true anyway."

"But…" Ezra sighed. "They were just so…"

"They were different but we need to keep moving. If the Empire catches us in here, we're never finding our way out."

"Huh…?" Ezra heard the rock from above seep out dust and little particles of rock, which fell on his head. "KANAN!"

Their foe was soon met with its fate. Ahsoka managed to use the force to pull the attacker towards her and decapitate it with a single strike from her main lightsaber. It was a terrifying sight.

The body had been badly decomposed, as it may have resided within this place for many years. Whoever this person was, it was a Jedi, and that Jedi had just awoke from its tomb, beyond its own desire to rest in peace, to attack them.

"This is just like the Stormtroopers." Kanan said.

The walls and ceiling were continued to be breached and the sound that fell upon the three were the relentless screams of the damned. More bodies wearing the robes of the Jedi were reaching out towards them from within the crevice surface, with hunger in their glowing yellow eyes, as they could only act on their primal instinct, influenced by the disturbances of their graves that the Imperials have caused.

"Oh. I am NOT staying here." Kanan exclaimed as he activated his lightsaber.

* * *

Richtofen felt weak. All he could see was the faint, blue glow of the cavern walls. Even with the pain, he tried his hardest to persevere even if he could feel his soul slowly draining from him with each stride forward. He did not fear death. He was the doctor.

Do not fear death. Fear the name of Edward Richtofen. That was his only strength to carry on and stay conscious so he may continue his journey into securing the future for the better. In his view, the very essence of securing the future was right in front of him. That orb, glowing yellow that he stole before he had arrived at The Giant.

The Summoning Key.

Richtofen played the event of retrieving the artifact in his mind as he reached ever closer to it. In an American City, Morg City, corrupted by the shadow of evil spread across by the apothicons, Richtofen stole the key from four survivors. Unknowing to him, they were four criminals tossed into their twisted version of their world.

 _"I'm so sorry, I really don't have time to explain. I have a universe to set right. Thank you, and good bye."_

With quick haste, Richtofen grabbed the orb, and gathered the strength to sit up against a rocky wall, holding the Summoning Key in his left hand, and an MR6 pistol with his right. He took a deep breath and lay his head back.

"Maxis…what…what do I do now…? Nein…I must keep moving forward. No time to dwell."

He managed to summon the strength he needed to stand up once more. With the burden of Group 935 and his mission, he walked…he walked into a dark, un-guiding pathway in this cave. Somewhere in the cold and dark abyss, there awaits a crystal to insert into the machine close to the surface. First, he would need to repel the incoming hoard that would soon attack him.

"Yes…" Richtofen smirked as he heard the groans of the damned. "YES MEIN CHILDREN! YOU WILL ALL DIE NOW!"

* * *

"Investigation failure. Attempts to retrieve any information regarding the Empire's use of Element 115 on this planet have already been compromised. Allies M.I.A. I need to find a way out of this damn hole before I become an ice cube. Continuing mission."

With two MR6s, and careful steps forward to guide him in the dark, Dempsey looked out for any possible signs of a crystal. So far the caves contained zilch, and there was nothing but rock to look at. It didn't seem like a promising beginning to the mission. He has new allies, but the thought of coming together with this rebellion, only to be torn from their protection wasn't comforting to think about.

On top of that, Tank Dempsey wouldn't let anything go without a good fight, and some reconciliation. Nothing would piss him off more than to possibly die without finding answers too many questions that involved Richtofen, Element 115, Group 935, the universe he was in, and a "better tomorrow" that they're trying to seek…if it even exists.

"Here crystal, crystal, crystal, crystal, crystal. Come on I know you're here somewhere. Here crystal, crystal, crystal, crystal, crystal. Hugh…This is going to be a long day. Where's…anybody when I need 'em? Heh…Crystal…Sounds like a nice gal."

The continuous exploration of the dark, icy cavern would still remain boring and unprogressive. That is until…

"YOUR SOULS WILL BE VANQUISHED!" Takeo's voice echoed from ahead.

"TAK!"

Dempsey would recognize the sound of both the samurai warrior's cries and blade slicing through undead. There he was, right there, conquering the zombies with his own might, strength, and grace, with a katana. He just needed to strike down one more and the cavern pathway would be clear. With one shot, Dempsey took care of that for him.

"Hello American..." Takeo greeted with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Didn't mean to burst your bubble Tak." Dempsey apologized. "Just wanted to kill one. JUST ONE. Anyway, you see Nikolai or Richtofen anywhere?"

"We are but two among the many that have perished here." Takeo responded, sheathing his weapon.

"Geez Tak…you really look like you need a break from…"

"I appreciate your concern Dempsey," Takeo nodded. "But the spirits that roam these caves may yet seek to guide us in our path. We must remain vigilant if we are to leave this place alive."

"Okay Tak." Dempsey shrugged. "Wait…Is that…?"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAA…"

"NIKOLAI!"

They heard a thud coming from behind them. Their friend seemed to have already found them before they even began.

"NIKOLAI! YOU OKAY?!" Dempsey asked, knocking on the wall.

"AH! Dempsey!" Nikolai muffled exhilarated from inside the wall.

"Do not move Nikolai!" Takeo advised.

"We'll get you out!" Dempsey assured.

"Dempsey…?"

Takeo raised an eyebrow as he began to witness Dempsey checking his body against the wall. It was not as effective as the American would have originally thought, but after a couple bruises, and some soar bones, the rock wall crumbled and Nikolai managed to slip out of the narrow rock internal walls.

"Thank you comrade…" Nikolai sighed.

"Hey Tak…Can I have a hand…?" Dempsey groaned.

Takeo almost practically resisted an urging feeling to laugh at Dempsey, and scold him for not anticipating consequence from smashing the wall open with the use of his body. But since there was something much more to focus on, he assisted the two in getting back on their feet.

"CHYORT!" Nikolai exclaimed, turning to the wall he just crawled out in. "Weapon. Check. Crystal. Check."

"YOU FOUND A CRYSTAL?!" Dempsey gasped.

Nikolai turned and he was holding two things. On his right, he held his KRM-262 shotgun via the muzzle, and on his left, held in between two fingers, was a tiny, red glowing, crystal fragment.

"Is like Russia was given to Nikolai in palm of hand!" Nikolai smiled.

"Impressive Nikolai." Takeo complimented.

"Well that's one thing taken care of." Dempsey confirmed. "Well…A shit ton more to go. Get the crystals, find Richtofen, get back to the surface, haul ass back to the rebellion."

"After we find other comrades?"

"Oh, and that!" Dempsey jumped.

* * *

There was little option for the three who remained on the surface at the main facility. They were able to fend for themselves with the relenting numbers of zombies that pursued them, but they would remain the victor. Ezra, nor Kanan, nor Ahsoka, would sustain any damage and they would walk away unscathed, giving them more time to explore the functionalities of the Imperial facility that rested at the top of the ice.

A lift took the three to a room, toned to the color of gray. The room was spacious, and there seemed to be nothing obscuring the room's interior.

From the lift, they scanned their surroundings. The Galactic Empire crescent was painted at the center of the room, where on top of a counter, there lay a stack of oval shaped canisters, filled to the brink with a glowing blue substance. Element 115.

These canisters were also out of the ordinary. They may appeared to have been canisters, but these large canisters had a certain insignia painted on the side. A hand, surrounded by plasma entanglement, and the number 935, in the middle.

Group 935.

"This must be the marking of the organization Edward used to work for." Ahsoka inquired.

"How would they have even gotten in contact with the Empire?" Ezra wondered.

"The same way we met the four. An accident." Kanan said with certainty.

"Hey guys...?"

It seemed that Kanan's young Padawan was sensing something behind the walls, right beside the counter. Ezra seemed to just proceed with placing his ear and knocking against the wall, to test if it was actually hollow.

"Stand back."

Ezra made a rectangular cut in the wall, wide enough so that all three of them could get through without any discrepancy. Now they only needed to be concerned about watching their step. It was only getting darker as the descent continued. All they needed to remain alert of any danger and keep a sense of direction was the Force, and their lightsabers.

When they got to the bottom, the entire room felt entirely wide and spread out. If they didn't know any better, they'd say they were in a large warehouse of some sort, just only empty. They just felt like anything would jump out from the darkness. Just expecting a large variety of things to attack them, be it Sith Lords, Inquisitors, more zombies, or any one of the other four.

They'll just need to keep wondering, until they continue to dig up more secrets, guided by the blue and white glows from their sabers.

"Okay…" Kanan let out a sigh as they continued to light their way. "I'm getting something…"

"I feel something too!" Ezra shouted.

"Me too." Ahsoka nodded.

The Force seemed to be directing the three towards a wall. At the wall, there was a door. Above the door, was the Group 935 symbol, slabbed over with text that appeared to have been painted in blood, which read: **POWER WILL REUNITE YOU.**

One thing for certain in its presence…The Dark Side of the Force.

"I…don't know if we should do it…" Ezra said with a slight tremble in his voice. "Won't the Empire detect a power serge at their own base? Reunite with who? Who left this here?"

"…Hmm…" Kanan groaned. "Maybe this will link us up with our pals…?"

"Uh…Kanan?" Ezra trembled as he tapped his shoulder, urging him to turn around.

"What?" He asked, turning around to see Ahsoka in a defensive stance, while some robed creatures were levitating out from red misty portals. "Oh…"

* * *

Richtofen was not prone to fear of tightening spaces, but he was still being somewhat fed up of the tedious navigation of these caves. All for one crystal.

So far, there were more zombies and keeper manifestations than crystals he could count on his kill marker. In his time to obtain this Kaibuur Crystal he sook, he was able to secure more weaponry, having been able to suspiciously find an MP40 submachine gun.

"GAH! Where is that damned crystal?!" He asked himself, looking up at the cavern walls.

There was one more possible answer to his problem. The artifact he held, the Summoning Key, was the most powerful artifact in any dimension. If it could be used to preserve the souls of the test subjects he was originally after, then perhaps the key could be used to secure his destiny.

"FIND MEIN CRYSTAL BALL."

The Summoning Key began to glow with yellow light, and hovered in the air at the center of the cave interior. The key glowed brighter and brighter until a blinding light exhilarated from it, and the Summoning Key was lowered back to his hand, and a perfect little yellow glowing shard hovered in front of him.

"Ah, here we go." He said, grabbing it. "There _crystal_ you belong to me now. Now what?"

Richtofen saw the cave wall in front of him collapse to reveal a portal, in which he had absolute faith in his continuance journey to step through it. His confidence proved righteous, as he was able to find himself thrown back into the main room with those four pillars. When he walked over to the machine's terminal once more, he was starting to believe that instead of the use of a larger crystal, he would what he already had…something that the Empire was unable to get a hold of in the first place.

Meanwhile for the last remaining two crystals to be located for Tank Dempsey and Takeo Masaki, they, and Nikolai, found themselves split up into separate paths within the cave…to face their own trials and their own obstacles.

* * *

The relentless spawn of the keepers against the three lightsaber wielders proved futile. They were victorious and now they were welcomed through the door to continue digging into the secrets of Group 935.

The room wasn't very spacious and was set up as a sort of external laboratory and briefing area. The artifacts that were available to view were multiple periodic tables, emphasizing the one hundred and fifteenth element named 'Divinium.' To accompany that, there was the Group 935 insignia marked many times on the walls, schematics for facilities, such as "Der Riese" and "Griffin Station", and there were boxes filled to the brink with blood stained teddy bear dolls.

At the end of the room, sealed behind a glass cage, was the giant crystal they sought was required for that monument they found down below. They were trying to think about how to remove item without anything taking a catastrophic turn, but then Kanan's com link began to beep.

 _"This is Spectre 2, Kanan, do you read?"_

"I gotcha Hera."

 _"We've just fled the Ilum system, there are two Imperial Tie Fighters inbound."_

"Inquisitors…" Ezra snarled after hearing the news.

 _"We'll send Chopper and the Phantom for pick up. Please tell me you're ready to leave…"_

"Uh…"


	9. Chapter 9: Prisoner of War

"We all divided ourselves yet again in these caves. Nikolai's waiting outside and Takeo's trudged down his own path while I continue to search for this crystal I'm looking for. Commander Tano remains AWOL and I'm far from done. I'm going for the home stretch then returning to base. Oh right, _and_ don't leave Richtofen."

The routine remained to be tedious throughout the constant, dragged on exploration of the deep caves of Ilum. Still, even for a Marine, thirsty to get his hands dirty, there's still patience that's still worth riding along with for him.

"Huh…?"

Dempsey wasn't sure if he was just over exaggerating, but something seemed to alert him to his attention. No crystal was in sight yet, in these deep, dark caves, but it sounded it…something.

"Ahsoka, is that you?!" He called out.

His head was still buzzing…he felt like he was onto something unseen, but there was just no grasp of perceiving what it really was. More or less, even with being around Takeo's spirit ramblings all the time, he felt like something was watching him. There was definitely no ghost to spook him.

"Pfft…Nah…"

Dempsey only shook his head and continued walking, unaware that an adversary was sniffing out his and the other's trail. He didn't worry about it. He was too busy just trying to sniff out that location of that crystal he was looking for.

"Aha! Here we go!"

* * *

A suitable parking location for Tie Fighters at the planet's surface, relatively close to the base, there were two who sought to seek out their rebel adversaries. Besides the Stormtrooper, another branch of fear that existed as the Emperor's loyal, unquestioning servants, who served with the Dark Side of the Force, and most rebels knew them as "the red blades."

Inquisitors.

They were the task force of Force users, supervised by the infamous Darth Vader, used for the agendas of Jedi hunting, divided among each other as brother, sister, and number, bound from any name or origin. These two Inquisitors called themselves 'The Fifth Brother' and 'The Seventh Sister.'

To track their pray, the Seventh Sister had the correct pawns and equipment to track her enemies. All she needed to do was summon some levitating Probe Droids, and they would come back and provide her with any Intel. They made fine, loyal pets…for her, and any other colleague.

In the present, they were proving useful as the two Inquisitor's wait near a visible cave opening came to an end.

"Tell me what you have found." The Seventh Sister ordered the droid.

The droid immediately retrieved the information recorded within itself and made it playback to what it eavesdropped in.

 _"YOUR SOULS WILL BE VANQUISHED!"_

 _"We are but two among the many that perished here."_

 _"YOU FOUND A CRYSTAL?!"_

 _"Is like Russia was given to Nikolai in palm of hand!"_

 _"-I'm going for the home stretch then returning to base. Oh right,_ and _don't leave Richtofen."_

"Just as Lord Vader has predicted." The Fifth Brother remarked.

"It seems that we have new friends to play with." The Seventh Sister grinned.

"We are here to seek out the artifact Lord Vader desires." The Fifth Brother reminded.

"Ah Fifth Brother…you really have no taste when it comes to hunting…" The Seventh Sister teased, checking her wrist panel. "We will find these stragglers and have a very _friendly_ chat. Then we will retrieve what we seek."

"So be it then." The Fifth Brother said.

On her arm, a small projection of a small, sphere shaped object lit up.

"We will find the key soon enough." The Seventh Sister assured.

* * *

"Okay…Okay…Easy does it there…You got it…Who are you? TANK DEMPSEY."

Nothing felt more adrenaline rushing and thrilling for Dempsey than climbing the barely graspable rocky walls of the caves. He could swear on any one of his closest friends' lives that he could feel a tingling coming from behind the rock. Just being able to barely hold on, he took hold of his most trusted combat knife and began to puncture at the appropriate spot.

A couple stabs, a couple punches and grunting, and there it was, deep inside the hole. There was the shining blue crystal shard. Carefully, he carved the shard out of the rock's interface and pulled. Dempsey however, did not anticipate the rock wall to collapse under the extreme force he had been applying to it.

From light amounts of dust particles spilling out, to total splitting, Dempsey began to fall backwards to the hard surface down below, which would be his immediate demise, as he was falling face first, and a major blow to his skull would kill such a man. Not the Tank. Not today.

* * *

Takeo Masaki kept his cautiousness up to an extreme, scanning the cavern path, katana in hand. There were many things that the Samurai warrior could connect himself to, and through all the years of training and study of such things, Takeo could listen to the whispers of the past.

Just as he dreamt previously of the spirits, he was beginning to feel that the communication with these unseen forces was leaking into his reality. This wasn't the first time…In fact, the battlefields of Northern France was not the first either. Regardless, there was a dark, and uncertain future that must be carried out into existence and confronted.

Takeo would be most honored to appease the spirits and go forth to collect the maps of the future. However, just as Takeo would know, the past must be completely recognized in order to legitimize the future's existence and significance within the realm he was confided to.

The past was a riddle and there the voices of young children. There were the declarations of pure confidence, while there were other voices who seemed to be crying out with hopeless and negative attitudes towards their objective.

Many have walked the path that Takeo walks in today. There are those who failed and succumbed to their own demons of restraint, and there are those who triumphed, accepting and moving past their failure, so that they may receive their rite of passage.

Takeo, at this moment, so far in his holy journey throughout the many years of conflict, would too, receive this rite of passage to make peace with this monumental and sacred land.

"Guardian of the most honorable, dying spirit of this universe, I humbly request your guidance." He called out.

It only took a pinch of small, falling rock particles to draw his attention towards any possible danger. For this, Takeo stood with his katana while standing in one direction, hoping for a foe to reveal himself as he increased the intensity of his senses.

Before his instinct were able to alarm him, Takeo was relieved of his sword and held against his own will by an invisible wave of external forces. Unable to observe his surroundings, his heart began to beat faster and his mind began to sink. Takeo was ready for his life to be extinguished at any moment, but he would wish to do so honorably, without humiliation.

"My most honorable warrior, mind if I speak with you?"

The whistling spark of a lightsaber echoed as Takeo saw a figure, blended in with the darkness, as he could see through the red light, the assailant was dressed in completely black attire, and had some floating robots escorting her. Whoever she was, she was behind a mask and her voice was completely altered with a voice box.

"You…?!" Takeo spat. "You are in no position t-"

"Sssh…" His female adversary put a sharp looking finger in his lip. "Or else I will personally make this place your crypt."

"I do not fear pain or death, devil child."

"I think you fear something else…"

His foe's mask unfolded itself to reveal the face of a woman, who's build up, much like some of the others he has met, was alien and unfamiliar. This yellow skinned, dark, yellow, red induced eyes, was his enemy, and a servant of the Galactic Empire and she was really starting to show a more intimate display of affection, with her hand that seemed to rub across his face, which he loathingly disapproved.

* * *

The fall did not stop Tank Dempsey's ability to march forward. A little ache in his feet and ankles for about two seconds definitely, but nothing to drastic or detrimental as he could recover from a…"slight" tumble.

His own side mission within the main objective was complete, now Dempsey's intention was to get Nikolai, see if Takeo made it back out as well, and then hopefully they can trace their steps back to the surface.

"Nikolai! NIKOLAI?!"

"I AM IN HERE DEMPSEY! I THINK WE HAVE OURSELVES PROBLEM!"

"Shit…" Dempsey shivered as if he already knew what was going to happen. "Oh no, no, no, no, no…."

He was hoping that what his conscience was alerting him to was untrue. That Takeo was okay, and they wouldn't need to go on a wild goose chase in order to rescue him. It was a weird spring because it was literally over in five seconds flat, and Nikolai was standing there, not sure what he was supposed to be looking at as he was pointing his head to the crevice structure above.

"This is end of line…I do not see our Bushido warrior." Nikolai said with a look of concern.

"Ah shit Tak…" Dempsey groaned. "Well…He's been a little spooked ever since we arrived…Maybe just got a little lost, spirit walk gone wrong…"

* * *

There was only so much that Takeo could do when he was being held hostage by his enemy. The least he could do was to learn the identity of his captor. When this servant, this Inquisitor, a sister, whose full devotion and loyalty was to the Galactic Empire, revealed herself by mechanically opening her mask, Takeo was dumbfounded yet again.

With the rebellion, seeing other intelligent humanoid creatures such as Ahsoka Tano and Hera Syndulla, a Twi'lek and a Torgruta, was still foreign to him, but when this person opened her mask it was another species that he had yet to cross paths with. There was still much more the loyal servant of Japan/Soldier of Earth had to experience.

What he was no stranger to however, was two sides of war, and the risk of being a prisoner of war of apprehended and humiliated by his enemy. While little robots were holding him against a rock wall, his katana was inspected by the Inquisitor who was still curious of Takeo's being there.

"Why would a handsome warrior such as yourself be snooping around this place?" The Seventh Sister wondered as she caressed the blade carefully with her fingers.

"That is beyond my control." Takeo said, still glaring at her.

"Hmm..."

The edge of the sword was soon in close vicinity with Takeo's neck.

"Careful otherwise you won't even make it out of here." She warned.

Takeo's glare grudgingly intensify with every second that the Inquisitor moved her head closer, and his katana further away.

"There's no need to have that frown on your face, I think you have something you want to share with me. If you're good, then maybe I'll let you join our Empire. First..." From the Inquisitor's wrist communique device, a 3D projection lit up, showing the shape of an object that Takeo seemed to recognize. "The Summoning Key...I know you know someone who has it...You will be a good boy and tell me about your friend won't you?"


	10. Chapter 10: The Key to Burden

A risky, but yet necessary action to be taken, and to show their care for their allies, Chopper was ordered to set The Phantom orbit the perimeter of the cavern build up and facility, with Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra inside, instructing him on where to go based on epiphanies they may find within the Force to search for the four.

They needed to make haste before they were to be apprehended if the Empire decided to pay a visit _their_ facility and find not only rebels, but Jedi and high ranking rebel officials as well. They wouldn't let go without a fight, and if the time needed to come, they would take their life to keep their secrets from falling into the Empire's hands and protect their friends, even if the pain would be excruciating.

Based off their experience, based off what they have seen, what they have fought, they knew what the Empire was capable of, but their four new allies that seemed to drop in on them unexpectedly are still lost without their guidance. Out of the three, the burden was heavily placed on Ahsoka the most. There was a slight feeling of guilt that was reminiscent in her mind.

She authorized the Ghost crew for that mission.

She retrieved the 935 base information.

She allowed for those men to come aboard. They would have been lost or killed without them. That was what Ahsoka did not regret. To her, those four felt like her responsibility.

What she hoped to do, was to continue to assist in expanding their comprehension on the galaxy they were now confined to, and understand what forces she and her rebellion was going to confront, while ceasing the opportunity and privilege to learn even more of their world as well. But first, she needed to fulfill her obligation to them. She needed to get them out.

"…Takeo…" Ahsoka winced, letting out a sigh as she realized the fate that met the man.

"I think I know where they are. They went back to those pillars." Kanan mentioned based off his own results in searching.

"I guess they found the crystals…" Ezra implied. "But I'm only sensing three of them…" He then let out a sigh and mumbled in an incomprehensible matter. "Those crystal resonates through the Force…" He reflected. "Uh Kanan…?"

"Ezra?"

"I also sense something…something…" Ezra shivered.

"What?"

"It's so fuzzy right now…I can't really tell what it is…" Ezra sighed.

"Ahsoka…?" Kanan looked at her with concern, noticing the dismay in her frown.

"We lost one…" She murmured.

"…What…?" Kanan wondered.

Ahsoka shifted from her frown to a sharp glare. "HE WAS MY RESPONSIBILITY." She snapped. "The Inquisitors…they have him."

"Uh oh…" Kanan mumbled.

"O-o-okay…" Ezra stuttered. "But I think there are three that are still down there but the fourth..."

"TAKEO!" He and Kanan gasped simultaneously.

* * *

The energy of his spirit had been challenged so intensely that he could feel the weight of his body shift as if he could feel himself descending into an abyss of emptiness. Unfortunately, Takeo Masaki, honorable servant of the Japanese Emperor, met his match with the devious Seventh Sister and was overwhelmed, which ultimately led him to being dragged onboard an Imperial Cruiser, left in the custody of Stormtroopers.

The Galactic Empire would soon decide his fate, using his short affiliation with the Rebel Alliance to punish him accordingly. Not the death Takeo would humbly welcome or accept and he feared that the spirits of his ancestors would not welcome it either.

With no means of escape, and most of his equipment confiscated, Takeo began to contemplate in the large open cell in which they placed him. His own conscience began to remind himself of the superstition he had for Dr. Richtofen. When fighting the un-dead, when they were in The Giant, Takeo remembered what information he had shared.

 _"Last night I had a dream, I dreamt of a house... A house with, children."_

 _"Yes... hold on to that thought, Takeo. In time you will come to learn the significance of your visions."_

He could not understand. Many secrets, behind that dazzling smirk and assurance of the German scientist he had put his trust and contempt towards. But without him, there may be no truth to reveal itself in time as he would have kept promising. In the hopes of the future, of the mission he's shared with his allies in regards to the shadow of Group 935, Takeo prayed desperately that his actions are not the fuel of a notorious plot for Richtofen to exploit.

As he was engulfed within his own thoughts, Takeo became aware of the cell he was being kept in open, and became aware of his foe in which was responsible for supervising his captivity. A man in gray attire, armor strapped around his chest, and to mark his tenacity, his deep, dark, brown eyes, along with his blonde beard, met the eyes to that of Takeo Masaki's.

"Remarkable." The man murmured in compliment, lightly nodding. "I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. You must be Captain Takeo Masaki of the rebel alliance…more importantly, Captain of the Imperial Army."

The fact that this man knew the faint details of Takeo's identity did not startle him in the slightest.

"I am not impressed." Takeo frowned. "A man such as yourself, would align himself with the evils that threatens the future of all. You are a disgrace to my vision."

"I do not need to know what pleases you _rebel_. Your co-operation with the Empire will guarantee you a fair trial and re-instatement." He offered.

"How DARE you try and distill my position as to whose army I am to serve!" Takeo exclaimed. "I only serve one!"

"I am offering you your rightful place Captain." Kallus retorted. "I am simply giving back your privileges that you have been reprimanded from for some time. It would be wise if you plead your allegiance to our Emperor."

"If I am to refuse?" Takeo wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Kallus' glare tightened as he locked his fingers, placing them behind his back, and bending down slightly to look him straight in the eye, while invading breathing space. Kallus could only really guess the loyalty that gave Takeo the will to spit in the offering of an oath to the Galactic Emperor would also keep himself true to his own intentions.

"I will get that key." Kallus assured. "One of you are going to assist me and when I do get it, I will be sure to keep it in the most capable hands."

Even if the intimidation did not phase Takeo, the agent walked out of the cell feeling satisfied and motivated to fulfill his orders. Kallus greeted two Stormtroopers that stood guard, and simply ordered them to continue their guard shift until notified otherwise. The door slid shut as Kallus left and Takeo was left to once more, ponder on the goals that Richtofen sook, and the influence that Element 115 had on the galaxy he was present in and...

If the Emperor he once swore allegiance under the name of his country had forgotten about him…

* * *

There was much anger and confusion that soon arisen amongst the rebellion. Those feelings were first secluded within the small detachable ship from the Ghost that soon spread like a plague. One of the most important and specific things that caught the attention of the three Force sensitive individuals was, the possession of the artifact their doctor possessed, along with the unfortunate feeling of returning, missing an ally. The other two subordinates shared the same concerns.

Edward Richtofen's possession of the Summoning Key confused the three at first, but as soon as they started connecting the dots and making the connections with uncertainties manifested from darkness that they were sensing previously on Ilum, then the picture began to unfold. They did not require any hints to be dropped from him.

As the more mature and experienced channelers of the Force, Kanan and Ahsoka preferably wanted to understand why Richtofen would possess such an artifact? What was its purpose? Where did it originate? What language was inscribed on the object? Why would the Empire be possibly interested in obtaining this artifact in relation to the 935 research?

Ezra seemed to possess a different point of view. Despite the curiosity and eagerness that made him develop the will to develop an interest of learning new things, he felt as if the item needed to be disposed of immediately, as if he felt that the rebellion should not have anything to do with it.

The presence of his master would convince him that it may be uncomfortable to look at it, but they still needed to know what it was, and Richtofen was going to tell them one way or another, in time...or as he promised by the time their ship was docked in with the Ghost. Richtofen seemed to be the first to climb down into the ship to greet the Captain, but before he did, his haunting blue eyes met Ahsoka's blue tender and tense blue eyes.

"I need Takeo alive." He told her.

This left for a momentary stay within the Phantom for the remaining passengers to inquire.

"He's never told you two anything?" Ezra questioned.

"Richtofen is man of secrets." Nikolai spoke up. "It would be a miracle if he were to explain his own actions."

"I hate it when he does that…" Dempsey snarled. "But you know what…?" He let out a sight, putting his foot on the latter. "We're going to need to plan out a way to get Takeo back. No way are we leaving him out to dry like that!"

"Tano, there is way we may be able to track our lost comrade no? We have to do so from here no?" Nikolai begged the question.

"Uh…-"

"We'll think of something." Ahsoka nodded anxiously as she interrupted Kanan's allegation.

"I think you already know the solution Commander! You too! Yeah you, Kanan!" Dempsey accused. "Whenever you're ready to brief me in, tell me."

After a wink, and a small click-click replicated from the tongue, Dempsey climbed down the latter into the Ghost, for the remaining four to eavesdrop on yet another battle cry greeting between Tank Dempsey and Zeb Orrellios.

When Nikolai took hold of the latter and descended step by step, he crossed his arms and turned around to see that Dempsey and Zeb were taking a break from the 'mano' display, and instead engaged in a more solemn and civilized talk.

"So…? You liking the space travel so far?" Zeb asked. "Ye explore anything interestin'?"

"It was a cold hell on that planet." Dempsey nodded. "I was almost convinced your leader decided to just leave us to die. For a moment anyway…On second thought, forget I said that."

"Believe me when I say it, Kanan will take the blast for us if he has to." Zeb assured. "Did you all make it back safely?" He then asked shifting his head, squinting over to see Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra climbing down. "That's odd…where's number four?"

With shame hanging over her and persistent thoughts of guilt coursing through her mind, Ahsoka walked out of the common room towards the sleeping quarters while with a heart-heavy effort, show that her composure was not easily manipulated for display.

"Just give her a minute." Kanan advised.

"WHERE'S? NUMBER? FOUR?" Zeb repeated his question in a worrisome matter.

When the door slid open and she went inside to go and have some privacy momentarily there came walking in, Sabine Wren. Right after, Dempsey and Nikolai decided to take a seat within the round table, which then, Kanan and Ezra responded by moving closer to the center of the room, and closer to Zeb.

"Hera's talking to Edward." She said. "How did the mission go? Ezra…? Kanan…? Anyone…? Nikolai? Tank?"

"…Uh…" Ezra began to hesitantly murmur.

"Takeo's M.I.A. and we were unable to secure the site." Dempsey announced.

"The Inquisitors got him." Ezra added.

"Oh no…" Sabine frowned.

"Well that man…" Zeb contemplated. "Well…I'm not going to let any soldier go down without any fight or…well…not without getting' the opportunity to fight with 'em first."

"I think we're going to get that opportunity soon boys." Sabine claimed. "And if I didn't know any better, when I see Takeo, I see Kanan a little bit."

"Oh yeah…?" Kanan grinned, crossing his arms.

"We _are_ going to save him right?" Sabine questioned.

"We can't just jump right into a rescue mission!" Kanan nervously disapproved.

"Ahem…" Ezra nudged Kanan's arm.

"Ah, so you are no stranger to rescuing comrades from despair no?" Nikolai questioned.

"Not that I wouldn't want to!" Kanan shrugged, trying to fend for himself and cover up his own pessimistic view on the situation. "But it's just that we might not be able to any time soon."

"I would have hope that no matter the obstacle, Nikolai will put all his wits forward to conquer that obstacle." Nikolai proclaimed. "Enemies we once were…I believe we should keep it that way but yet..."

"For the past couple years chasing him…" Dempsey continued for Nikolai. "Richtofen's been keeping a lot of things behind our backs, but I really don't have a choice. I can't go home and I can't go die and...Yeah Richtofen's stuck with us and we're stuck with him…sorry."

"Well don't be sorry." Kanan encouraged.

"American, you are very interesting." Nikolai commented. "One moment from the other, you go from fighting and epicness, then to empathy and reflection."

"Well you're not so bad yourself Nikolai." Dempsey nodded, acknowledging his compliment. "Maybe I'll share a drink with you once we're done running around with the Doc."

"I will keep that thought to heart Dempsey. Mark my words." Nikolai confidentially assured.

"You're all welcome to come as well." Dempsey offered the rest of the crew. "But…" He concurrently turned his gaze from Ezra to Sabine. "Make sure you're of age first."

"Okay, okay, more positives, moving away from the negative." Kanan murmured with a smile. "Uh…You guys still have those crystals right?"

"Right here." Dempsey showed off the blue crystal he obtained.

"It like Ezra's crystal all over again…" Zeb remarked.

"Mine is the flaming soul of Mother Russia!" Nikolai cried as he showed the red crystal.

"Red crystals don't form on Ilum." Kanan said with a glare.

"So this is an unnatural color?" Nikolai questioned, looking at his crystal. "So this is not of Jeddy color standard?

"Jedi." Kanan groaned, rolling his eyes.

"My mistake…"

Nikolai did not mind that the others in the room had to try and relieve themselves of the struggle to laugh at his pronunciation.

"All forgiven."

"So who is oppositional force to you?" Nikolai asked.

"Just remember, they're called the Sith." Kanan answered.

"Jedi…Sith…Hmm…" Nikolai repeated to himself. "Jedi, Sith, Jedi, Sith, okay I think I got it."

"As much as I'd like to ask for a history lesson, I still want to get to Takeo." Dempsey emphasized.

* * *

Bit by bit, information was slowly beginning to unravel itself from the depths of the German's twisted and conflicted mind. There wasn't really any better person to turn to other than the Ghost's captain and pilot, Hera. For Richtofen, sitting eye to eye with the green Twi'lek seemed to arise a familiar, long gone essence that was once part of him. Even before his enrollment into Group 935, he was a man with many hopes and many dreams…

Like many in their childhood and youth, there was two people a young man like Richtofen could have the privilege to turn to for encouragement…A mother and a father. But at this point, he was way past his dependence and reliance on his parents, and superiors in general…He was his own superior…or so he would believe himself to think.

Even if Edward's parents have been deceased within the course of his early scientific career in Group 935, there was one parent figure whose influence has stretched out as far as the present, shaping the thoughts of the doctor in a world with different rules altogether…Dr. Maxis.

Now there was new opportunity for the motherly guide to sprout so it may possibly begin to take part in Richtofen's encouragement once more. A good mother would listen to her son just as a good son may listen to his mother.

When Hera could only begin to scratch the surface of the mysteries behind Edward Richtofen, she would soon be aimlessly wandering about trying to make sense of the words and pleas. He allowed her to hold the Summoning Key in her hand whilst Richtofen spoke of the many confusing and intriguing experiences he's had in order to obtain it.

"So you have traveled through multiple universes? And you have seen many different versions of history in your world?" Hera asked, allowing the information to sink in. "Why did you not tell us this before?"

"I warned you…" Richtofen growled, springing out of his seat, snatching back the key. "This is a task that no other can accomplish, that no other can comprehend or understand. You and your rebellion have to trust me. I am doing the right thing…for everyone. This key...the blood..."

Hera could only exhale and only imagined the level of pain, grief, and the burden that was weighing down on this man as he began to become more jittery and cautious of what he was saying. She began to develop a deeper admiration for Richtofen's ability to endure. She knew that she could continue to help him in any way, and if it was for the future of all worlds, she too would persevere. Now she stood up and she was not hesitant to stare directly into his eyes while saying what she had to say in her assurance and encouragement so that easing up the tension could be possible.

"Don't worry Edward, I trust you. Just remember that you're part of our crew now and we will continue to help each other."

* * *

 _"Last night I had a dream, I dreamt of a house... A house with, children."_

It was a house…It was with a house filled with children, but they were very far from children. Ahsoka was beginning to follow the in the footsteps of the dream that Takeo Masaki experienced before…and it was far from cheery, but not without a hint of happiness that was quiet.


	11. Chapter 11: Challenge Summoned

There it was…the house…

It was such a peaceful place. It was almost dumbfounding to even have any memories of war or pain. It's as though for a moment, Ahsoka Tano's painful experiences had momentarily silenced themselves like they had never been implanted in her mind in the first place...

Those echoes of the past still maintained their chime.

 _"Ahsoka…? Ahsoka…?"_

"…Anakin…"

No…peace was not with Ahsoka and no matter where she may go or what she may do, she would not forget. She placed her fist on her chest and took a deep breath. Now more than ever, she needed to pay close attention to the significance of this place as she was guided by the ever so conflicting soul of Takeo Masaki. It was now his guidance that she deserved to follow at this moment in momentary solace, surrounded by the ever so delightful sight of flowers, green grass, and a wide array of green landscape that appeared suitable for farm land.

"Takeo Masaki…please show me the path…" She firmly requested to the transparent blue figure that stood before her.

From the entity, picture of Takeo standing there, Ahsoka received no response nor acknowledgment of her being there as if it had been pre-disposed to walk silently.

As such, she was only prompted to follow the figure as it walked at its own will and pace. Ahsoka wanted to call out his name again but she realised that it was no use.

She followed him...

She followed him, passing through the well cared for small garden that stood at the house's front yard while admiring the heavy scent of pollen floating in the air. In addition to the color that was scattered all about, there was a distinctive sense of awe that filled her mind. Ahsoka treaded carefully as she lead herself up the wooden steps onto the small front porch.

Minding the pace of the figure, and carefully following along its timing, she passed through the door as it was opened. For a moment, she wanted to say thank you but remembered that the Takeo Masaki she was seeing was just a mere ghost bound by memory, logged by steps that had already been walked.

As she continued and saw that the inside was just as simply constructed as the exterior, she wondered and questioned why a house, this house, would be the central point shifting around both Takeo Masaki's curiosity and Edward Richtofen's goal.

Ahsoka could accept that she was not going to get the answers she was looking for anytime soon. She didn't have to feel too mind-boggled nor stressed for the time being…revelations would manifest itself when she'd least expect it to and coincidentally, so did happiness.

Alongside Takeo, when she opened the door to a room down the hallway, she smiled just as he seemed to smile as she acted as a mirror copying his every move. It was rather strange but she didn't mind nor did she fumble out of focus. She only stared at the little kids, four boys and one girl. They looked like they were having the time of their lives, imagining some sort of scenario with the use of some toys. Amongst the rockets, teddy bears, monkeys and…zombie toys…? There were dolls of soldiers, four to be precise, used for the main performance of epic proportions that they were acting out together.

She hadn't realized it in the beginning but when she walked into the room, this time with Takeo's figure remaining at the door, she noticed something rather odd about these children when she sat down beside them. They almost looked exactly like the four she had the privilege to recently welcome into the rebellion and strangely enough, so did the toys in a way...

Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen.

These kids were them. She had to be certain of this.

She had to remain cautious however. Not every epiphany shown by the Force was an epiphany that should have been delivered as fact, but she would still remember it long enough before she would forget to further question Richtofen's quest and what game he was playing at. She could worry about all this just as soon she could return from the room with the children.

 _"Hold on for just a damn minute! You can't be in here!"_

The children continued to play. They payed little to no attention to the door creaking open. They didn't even hear the croaky and yet sharp voice that cut through the peaceful air. Only Ahsoka payed absolute attention to it and instinctively drew her sabers to point it at her possible foe.

 _"Fucking hell you are one jumpy girl. What's with the rush to cut someone in half?! Sheesh! I am sorry, but you cannot be in here. In fact,_ they _are not supposed to be there either. You're not even supposed to see me at this instant! It's too early! Now GO! BUG OFF! SHOO! SHOO!"_

Superstition and surprise seemed to run high, coursing through Ahsoka's mind as she stared at this conspicuous looking old man. Ahsoka was only given a mere millisecond before she could even have a chance to take in the man's physique, only to be met with the gratuitous sound of pounding on a metal door. She looked around and was back aboard the Ghost, on Kanan's meditation mat.

Standing back up and sighing despairingly while stretching her arms out, she wished that she could have stayed with the children in the house for just a little longer. Maybe she could have done some investigating while for once, being in the company of a land that almost matched the complexity to that of Naboo's. A command deck and command ship were getting stale…

That knocking was getting redundantly tiresome...

Despite those small pet peeves, her mind drifted away slowly for a moment at the intriguing image of a red scarf.

"Come in please!"

She had her arms lay out across her chest and her hands latched on to the tips of her elbows. A chill coursed down her spine as she began to realize and re-claim her sense of reality.

When she saw the two heavily armed men holding their unique weaponry, Ahsoka kept a generally subtle posture while admiring and respecting the eagerness that was burning fiercely in the eyes of Tank Dempsey and Nikolai Belinski. She did her best not to make exaggerated compliments like she would have done when she was younger…she chuckled and blinked at the thought.

"Commander Tano…we were having a little talk with Kanan Jarrus and his feeling towards launching a rescue mission for Takeo…" Dempsey said, addressing his dry eagerness through his voice.

"Yes…?" Ahsoka continued to listen as her arms remained stamped across her chest.

"Jarrus was most disapproving of the mission and Takeo is a man that I myself do not completely understand." Nikolai sighed. "But we humbly request that you allow us to embark on this important moment of sacrifice."

"Kanan says that all we really need left is your approval and a fool proof plan." Dempsey mentioned. "What do you say about that huh? Get Takeo back on his feet and back in the fight? How about it commander?"

Ahsoka truly wished for the rescue of her new addition to the rebellion. Deep within her heart, she possessed the strong desire to assist her comrades for the trials ahead. With the short time that the four have been enrolled into the rebellion, their effectiveness and strong ability to survive in the field had proven to be fruitful and quite acceptable. She did not consider make them out to be only tools however.

She had the utmost committing care...she would not allow for any of them to get hurt. Answers and questions still remained but Ahsoka Tano's persisting patience and concerns would continue to sparkle.

"Gentlemen…" Ahsoka firmly began in a professional and preserved matter. "Corporal Tank Dempsey and Sergeant Nikolai Belinski, report to the Liberator for further briefing. Takeo Masaki will be saved. Dismissed."

"Thank you Commander Tano." Dempsey saluted as his face lit up with a stiff grin.

Ahsoka kept her dissident smile for as long as the two soldiers were inside the room. Once the two departed just as instructed, Ahsoka's smile faded away just as her facial muscles loosened up upon the timing of thinking to herself just a little bit more...

A red scarf. The old man.

* * *

Upheld by the stillness of time and the confinement within his cell, Takeo was left in solitude in order to attain the piece in mind needed in his imprisonment. The dishonor was all his in the humiliation of capture and the reprimanding of his weapons. Everything Takeo had done needed to be absolutely flawless and foolproof. Takeo's only fear was for humiliation in the presence of the Emperor.

He had hoped that when the day had come for him to return to Japan, that the Emperor and his country would welcome him with open arms and solemn gratitude for all the fighting he had done in his relentless march to secure a better future. He did however not forget the courageous crew he had the honor in allying himself with. As optimistic Takeo wished to be, the situation seemed less than desirable and the chance of rescue seemed rather faint.

Time however, had a specific way to show its appreciation for one's own patience in times with little hope hanging on for dear life.

"ON YOUR FEET REBEL."

The men dressed in the most hideous and clunky armor Takeo had ever seen were pointing their weapons straight at him, prompting him to stay still. As he was escorted out of his prison cell, Takeo could not bear the impending chill on the thought of having to wear such cheap armor.

The armor was much like the Clone Captain he had met, but Rex's armor had more distinctive value when compared to the blandness of the Stormtrooper's armor. In Takeo's eyes, there was no honor for wearing such armor, nor was there any sort of unique authenticity that would tell the story of a soldier's personal struggle on the battlefield.

"…Why did you STOP?! KEEP WALKING! Are you even listening to me?!"

Takeo would show these "soldiers" just how futile their own existence was. He would show them his honor, strength, and will. These Stormtroopers may have sounded as if their egos were delicate, and their forceful and dissatisfying attempt of intimidation through orders was a giveaway to their trembling inexperience.

"SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM!"

Without exposing himself to an uproar in the ship, Takeo resorted to go about this more quietly so he would not have to lose to the overwhelming masses. Before the three troopers were able to pull the trigger, they found themselves stunned by Takeo's swift speed and intense strikes. As they stood disoriented, Takeo ceased the opportunity to take them down one by one as he only required one technique.

The troopers went tumbling down in the cell, not having the slightest weariness to realise that they have all gotten a dose of the warrior's most precise swirling aerial kick. Any ordinary trainee's goal for perfecting such a move was to strengthen their legs so that when they needed to take out many opponents at once, their muscles would not cramp up and their limbs could not falter in their motion.

It had been a long time since Takeo's days of training…but he was still proud to once again see the application proving so successful, even in a galaxy that that would not have been reached if not for Richtofen's bidding. As he slammed the cell door shut, he left the trapped Stormtroopers to perhaps re-consider their own employments. They could have been slain by the might of Takeo, but Takeo chose life for those faceless men.

He could only hope that his own mercy was not to be wasted…as well as his desperate need for an honorable death in the heat of battle if possible. But for any samurai to die with honor, he would need his special instrument in his hands to slay those who would dare oppose him.

"Mmmm…Where is my katana…?" Takeo questioned this as he glanced down at the discarded blasters from the troopers, picking one up and inspecting it with the utmost care. "Such unconventional means of weaponry may just be what I need to survive on this day…but I would prefer a blade above all."

* * *

Under the attention of Commanders Ahsoka Tano and Jun Sato, the loyalists that had themselves ready for their next move on the Empire, standing at attention on the command deck of the Liberator. They stood firm before a hologram projection that cast the image of an Imperial Star Destroyer. To accompany the image of the ship was Takeo Masaki's face and a Detention identification number.

Even through the bright blue hologram, the fury of Takeo's will and strength seemed to still strike the young loyalists with motivation despite the superstition that still hung heavily amongst them about their new four allies.

Given the circumstances, knowing what the Empire could do to a person when they had finally been caught, the young loyalists only hoped that Takeo Masaki could walk away unscathed to fight another day with them. They couldn't fathom the thought of his ever short lasting experiences in their galaxy ending with gruesome torture. And for what…?

So that the Empire would expect them to cower out and drop everything regarding their cause?

No…It was not going to happen. Never.

That is why they were there. The crew of the Ghost, the young soldiers, and the fresh new fighters of the rebellion. They would bring Takeo Masaki home…but that's not all…

"Doctor Edward Richtofen, you may proceed with the presentation."

What the rebels coherently understood was the typical search and rescue mission that would be carried out by the Ghost crew, co-operatively with the three. They knew where to go to save their comrade but what they truly desperately needed was the information that only Richtofen could clarify, information dug up by Ahsoka Tano herself.

"Thank you Commander Sato. Now we will tackle the matter at hand yes? Also I will try to be quick enough so that we can Takeo sooner rather than later ya? Ya."

Richtofen took a mere moment to gulp down all of the nerve-wracking pressure that came from this presentation alone. Stage fright was a battle that Richtofen had conquered many years ago but it was just the information he had that was making him tremble. Standing before the rebellion, taking full charge of the rebels hologram hardware, Richtofen felt somewhat unsure of the plan that had to be set in motion and if the task he had originally taken up was still possible to complete.

"Calm down Edward…Maxis…just need to follow the plan…" He muttered. "Just need to stay on- AH. Oh sorry…sorry ah…"

With Richtofen appearing rather dumbfounded and phased, his eyes wandered about the room as he struggle to maintain his oh so fulfilling concentration that was needed. Amongst the many sights as far as he could perceive, Richtofen caught a glimpse of the calmly standing Commanders that stood at his attention. Richtofen felt sense of warmth washing over him, making his mind feel fuzzy and eased up.

Unlike his own subordinates, which was relatively understandable, Jun Sato and Ahsoka Tano stared with eagerness while remaining quite well tempered, trying to offer more encouragement rather than discouragement. It was ever so delightful to receive such looks of affection.

"TODAY DOC! TODAY!"

Richtofen nearly jumped just hearing the loud American soldier continuously persisting in his contempt he had for him.

…The good feeling was good while it lasted however…

"CORPORAL." Ahsoka exclaimed in a scolding matter.

"Sorry Commander…" Dempsey sighed as he frowned and looked down at the floor. "Richtofen…?" He leaned back against the wall and kept his distance in his sight.

"Ah yes…" Richtofen shot himself back into focus and raised his voice as he cleared his throat. "So…If I may accurately address the situation, address the ongoing commotions between Group 935 and our mission…?"

Assumingly taking command of the hologram's functionalities Richtofen brought the rebellion to his attention as he showed a replicated 3D model of the "Der Riese" factory, courtesy of Ahsoka's Intel.

"What needed to happen, happened." Richtofen leaned further on the holo-device, mesmerized by the projection as it browsed through the machinery invented at the facility. "Group 935 and I had made excellent progress in furthering our efforts to create the very machines needed to be the most powerful and unstoppable force."

Hearing himself speak, Richtofen found himself to gain a boost of energy that had a rather drastic effect on his tone. He wanted to be careful not to sound too charismatic or excited, as if telling them he was proud of the dangerous machines he had a hand in creating…or was that his other self…?

Richtofen digressed.

"This facility was the main heart of Group 935's activities. They labored countless hours just to perfect such genius. The only true problem for these continued activities was that the very fabric of time and space was beginning to tear due to the unprecedented teleportation tests. That is why I needed a way to break history, to change things back home."

This was something that did not needed to be shown through a bright blue picture with sophisticated technology. They only required to see the real thing in his hands.

"BEHOLD. The Summoning Key. The most powerful artifact in _this_ or ANY either dimension…! Or that's what was advertised anyway…"

The young loyalists and the Ghost crew seemed profoundly mesmerized at the sight of the sphere that was held in Richtofen's hand. Like the others before, the only question they could really ask was where it came from and what purpose it served.

"There is not much I can state here in the now but know this mein friends…this artifact…is _our_ savior in _my_ hands. Its power is beyond your comprehension but I will make sure that it is put for good use, for the sake of all histories. It was so very hard to locate this artifact. Now, any questions before I continue? Anyone?"

Dempsey and Nikolai were too angry to even ask anything and the all of the rebels, be it the Ghost crew or the loyalists, didn't even know where to start on the subject of Group 935. Ezra Bridger however alongside his master, began to feel cold chills rushing throughout his bloodstream. He and Kanan's particular concern was those symbols on the Summoning Key. It was almost as if those blue symbols were glowing, which caused them to become allured to the sight of it.

"Um…Excuse me?! Um…Doctor?!"

Including Richtofen, everyone turned their line of sight towards Ezra as he spoke up. "Yes Bridger?"

"I was just wondering and I was thinking…what are those symbols?"

"Ah yes the symbols young Ezra." Richtofen remarked with a genuine grin. "They are of the Apothicon transcript. That is all."

Ezra felt rather disappointed and still a bit astonished of the vague information Richtofen was feeding them. He noticed his master shared the same concern. Both of their expressions only perpetuated their strong sense of astonishment.

"Can you translate this _Apothicon_ language?" Commander Sato questioned.

"Uh…" Richtofen silently scratched his head as he gasped. "My memory is slipping again…But…the language on the key is not the most important thing to stress on Commander. What I will stress is that this key is a vessel to save our eternal souls, more specifically, us four. I already dealt with… me...but the next objective we are leaning towards is saving the test subjects, starting with Dempsey."

* * *

Agent Kallus held a rather brittle faith for his troopers to yield triumphant, especially when it came to holding insurgents under their will and authority. Kallus was prepared to be met with disappointment. Every time a rebel was captured, he always stood by anxiously awaiting that one message from his Stormtroopers.

All he could do was stand a-foot on the Star Destroyers Bridge to oversee the progress and functionality on the ship, patiently waiting for prisoner transfer to begin for the traitor they kept aboard their ship. Unlike the other officers scattered about the ship, Kallus could feel a new challenge that was soon going to reveal itself in the time of Takeo's imprisonment.

 _"Stormtrooper TK-571 to Agent Kallus! Stormtrooper TK-571 to Agent Kallus-! ARCK!"_

With the sounds of muffled blaster fire, the vigorous breath coming from the struggling Stormtroopers, and the screeching sound of a blade, Kallus brought through the transmission's clearance and spoke clearly through the communique booth.

"Report."

As he waited for the trooper's response, no one spoke through. Kallus' tone of voice was matching his patience, and he found himself to have raised his voice to a vigorous and frustrated level.

"Stormtrooper TK-571, REPORT."

Kallus' exempting scream that carried its sound throughout the Bridge distilled a sense of panic in all of the officers and workers who were present. From the communique panel, the device screeched with a loud ear-wrenching uproar that caused everyone to falter and scramble as they covered their ears. What came next was the demand-filled, sneering voice of their prisoner they were hoping to try for his betrayal and disservice towards the Empire.

 _"Bring Takeo a real challenge! Come forward man of Security Bureau! You! Man who hides behind his dogs! Come forward and we shall determine who is the TRUE warrior!"_

As the transmission cut out with the echo of a sharp blade, Kallus' grin shaped into a sly smirk. Finally, he would be able to confront a new challenge. He took the helmet that had been tucked under his arm and allowed it to slide onto his head smoothly. With a Bo-Rifle in hand and full embrace of his resilience, Kallus marched passed his long-time colleague, Admiral Konstantine.

"The rebels will be here soon for another rescue. I highly advise caution Agent Kallus. Captain Masaki's-"

"I am fully aware of Captain Takeo Masaki's capabilities Admiral." Kallus exclaimed as he averted his gaze towards the Bridge's exit. "His overconfidence and arrogance will be his downfall."

With one last passive nod, Agent Kallus turned the Admiral one last time before departing once again to confront the Samurai warrior that summoned the Imperial Agent for this confrontation.


	12. Chapter 12: For the Emperor

Only fools such as those who would dare to intervene with events fore-written would have the courage to go forward for such rebellion, for such determination.

They may have shifted off on their own, away from the rebel fleet while heading into an unpredictable situation filled with risk that could either reward or disfigure them. They had a promise to keep, as did their new missing brother. If Takeo would fight alongside them to the far reaches of time, to the far reaches of space, then it had to be so.

Briefings were one thing, but a good fight was another. Both parties enjoyed conversing with one another, getting to know their histories, their passions. It was all for good morale, solid trust, and a spark of friendship.

Nikolai Belinski, "Tank" Dempsey, and Edward Richtofen would now get a valid chance to lock arms with their rebel subordinates as they continued to fight for the better tomorrow. Both parties of the Ghost and the three were just as anxious as the other. Only the Master, the Apprentice, and the droid of the crew have been in the field with those men.

They performed exceptionally well in the eyes of Force wielders, but it was now time for the other unique and distinctive crew members to work alongside them. The first and most crucial item on the rescue mission agenda was their stocks of weaponry. There was only enough room for them to move quickly so time could spare them the pain of consequence and failure.

* * *

Nikolai had a habit of over exaggerating those truths and tales of his own incentives and motivations. He had made himself to be the "Big Russian Bear" who had feared no fight, who only knew a life struck by the jagged edges of war, chaos, and poverty. He had made and shown himself to be an honest man, charging forward the fibs that emerged from conflict.

From his travels in Europe all the way to the deep reaches of uncharted space, Nikolai remained loyal to those who may fight against the atrocities fabricated by the German War Machine. With every battle that Nikolai would fight with these rebels, he repeated to himself over and over again that he will "take many large strides and shotgun."

"Nikolai?"

"Ah yes, greetings comrade Wren." He exclaimed as he held out his arms and placed his shotgun down against the wall. "How goes the preparation?" He asked as he eyed her.

"It goes very well. We are pretty much set. So…" She started to lean against the door hinge that led to her room where Nikolai sat. "Did you manage to find the ease you were looking for in my room?"

"Ah…" Nikolai cooed as he looked about the colorful walls in appraisal. "Nikolai must thank you. The color of this room is rather uplifting. Is good therapy. I would recommend tiny art museum with ten fingers of ten. Works to put Nikolai's soul at ease after seeing red fly Nikolai for such long time. It was very good recommendation from Syndulla."

"Yeah…" She grinned as she nodded lightly. "She always seems to know what was best for all of us. Even right now um…she's trying her best to allow Edward to relax."

"I wish not to speak in ignorance but despite things I do not know about this galaxy, I…" Nikolai clutched his fist. "In my heart, I feel that there are loving and caring beings that all share the same compassion. I still do know not what Captain Syndulla really is, but I am grateful for her presence just as I am grateful for intersecting your paths."

The comment that had flowed from out of his mind flourished Sabine's heart and made her feel a sense of warmth and trust. "Thanks Nikolai."

"And that goes for everything and everyone I meet here on my journey." Nikolai reaffirmed.

In contemplation, she nodded once more and cherished the proudness that she could feel for him. With her impression on Nikolai being overwhelmingly positive, she was however growing afraid of what might happen if she were to provoke an undesirable response.

"Here it goes…" She gulped once before speaking up loud and clear as she stood off the wall. "…Do you still hate Edward?"

Although he appeared rather frustrated of the question, he still pulled through even if the loathsome grumble made Sabine feel a hint of regret. "As I have stated before, Richtofen is a madman with many secrets. I fear that his influence will one day be the destruction of us all…I fear that once Richtofen learns how to harness the energies of this galaxy's power, he will use it to wipe us all out."

Unsure of what to say next, Sabine remained speechless and refrained from speaking. She thought of actually begging the question in relation to their survival in Northern France, asking if Nikolai felt any sort of gratefulness somewhere in him. She didn't…but instead she asked something else, as she was still rather curious if it related to the sorrow that always seemed to rest in his voice despite the pride and assurance.

"I know you want to ask me something else Sabine."

She was caught off guard when he referred to her by her first name.

"JUST ASK." He put his big, broad hands on the paddings of the armor that covered her shoulders. "Nikolai will not bite you."

"…You said you were married before right…?" She choked on the deliverance of the question when she stared directly into his rugged blue eyes. "How did it feel? You didn't exactly tell us how it was really like."

"It was very…joyful…" Nikolai remarked as he seemed to drift out of focus only to recover a few seconds later. "I wish not to speak more about my past…but I will tell you this. The day will come when you know you have found someone that can reciprocate the same amount of support and care that you share amongst one another. Marriage can take, but it may also give. Two partners are locked in an everlasting commitment that they pledged themselves to. The most simple and yet repetitive steps are the hardest."

"…That is…?"

"To move together in harmony. Like the music performer to the orchestra, like the pilot to the aircraft and…like the painter to her paintbrush. Make sense now?"

"…Yes. Thank you Nikolai."

With a firm pat and grin, Nikolai released her and put his grasp on his prized KRM-262 shotgun once more before stepping out towards the cargo hold. She couldn't help but maintain a smile and some tears that began to form at tip of her eyelids. What she heard was beautiful…perhaps there was room for another spark of inspiration.

* * *

"Corporal."

Dempsey turned his gaze away from his two weapons so he can continue showing his modesty and respect to the Clone Captain that was entering the dorm, in which was generously loaned by Zeb Orrelios.

"Hey Rex." He greeted with a brief salute.

"At ease soldier." The clone saluted back. "The imperial shuttle we got for our infiltration is almost ready for takeoff."

"Just about ready to get this show on the road!" Dempsey exclaimed as he threw a fist in the air. "How about you ol' timer?"

"HA! We clones are always ready for a fight. It's what we were born to do!" Rex cried. "I don't care how old I get, I am just going to continue doing what I love to do."

"Ooorah." Dempsey grinned as he nodded, bobbing his head up and down. "As for myself, I'll keep on fighting for as long as I have to!"

"Well enjoy your time on the battlefield while you're still able to have blood running through you." Rex sternly said as he waved a fixated finger.

"Don't worry I will." Dempsey replied solemnly as he felt some regret radiating from the old clone.

"But despite everything you fight for, I hope that the daughter you told us about before can see his father come home safely."

"…I'm not exactly even so sure where home is anymore…" Dempsey murmured in response with a growl. "Richtofen REALLY brought us out far out into the brink. Not exactly sure if there is a way to go back. All I really know is that this is the only way forward. I have yet to see a war with a positive outcome. One day…"

"If there's one thing that I have learned back in the Clone Wars," Rex began to speak up and sharpen his voice. "Is that resilience and patience is a soldier's best friend. Even now, I am still trying to see if there was ever a way to change things. It's why I left Seelos to join the rebellion."

"Ever thought about having a family? Settle down, have a wife and kids?"

Rex felt somewhat confused and dumbfounded by the sudden question. It was a question he hadn't heard in a long, long time. He wasn't sure how to respond honestly back then, but there was no time like the present. He wanted to give it to him straight...or just tell him a story for now.

"Well…there was this one deserter from the Grand Army of the Republic I had met during the war." Rex brought up, beginning to have a recollection of memories.

"A deserter from the war huh…?" Dempsey snarled.

"I believe his name was…Cut Lawquane. He had asked me the same question when his family invited me in when I was in critical condition. I let him go afterwards. I couldn't take away a father from his wife, kids, and farm, even if it was a part of my duty."

"…Yeah that would have been a dick move…" Dempsey muttered. "It's better to do the right thing rather than the thing someone says is okay to do. He must've had his duty to his family above all else."

"You're a good soldier Tank." Rex commented as he poked the Marine's chest. "Don't let anything or anyone tell you otherwise."

"I can say the same for you Rex!" Dempsey smiled. "I won't let those Imperial bastards lay a hand on a man who served his entire life to an army that was…well…"

"Don't sweat on it too much Corporal." Rex advised. "There's not much I can really change, even if there were many brothers I fought and bled with. Much like you, I choose to move forward even if those first steps were admittedly the hardest. It was Ahsoka and her new allies that believed in me. Well…Ahsoka for the most part…"

Ever since that purge from The Giant, ever since he had the pristine opportunity to work alongside this rebellion, there was still a distinctive remnant of love that was in the air. Dempsey could taste it on the tip of his tongue. It was just that certain shudder he could feel every time Rex mentions Ahsoka Tano…

He'd probably hold this off until later.

"What? I wasn't enough support for ye old man?!" Dempsey jokingly questioned in a taunting matter.

"Be careful about how you address your Captain…" Rex warned as he chuckled. "If not the Stormtroopers, then I'll shoot you myself."

"HA! HA! I gotcha."

"I know you do."

"So."

Seeing the automatic door to the dorm slide open to reveal the big and bold former Lasat Captain, Dempsey shifted his view instantaneously with slight surprise.

"Ye ready?" The Lasat addressed his question to the Marine taking hold of his two MR6 pistols.

"HELL YEAH." Dempsey cried, the sound of his two guns clicking bouncing about in the enclosed space. "I'll see you on the ship Rex." He said as he took leave.

"Coming Rex?"

"…Yeah…Yeah…"

"Alright then…time to go." Zeb closed the door to his dorms as Rex stepped out. "So…what did you and Tank talk about? Rex? Still in there? Hello?"

* * *

As much as it pained for her to see anyone in absolute distress, Hera would persistently press on to try and offer some sort of relief for the doctor that she sat with in the pilot seat. He had been vague with his motives and ultimate goals on purpose. She really did want to debunk and settle this.

"Edward…I want to talk…"

"With much respect…Hera…the mission of the castle is something that only I can know. There is nothing more I am going to tell you. All I ask is that you trust me."

"I DO trust you Edward!" Hera exclaimed with slight frustration. "You're not telling us things!"

What more could she really want with him? Richtofen at this point was growing ever so irritated. Even had he warned them before, they were still gunning for information that only he could bare fully. She was not ready to even comprehend the action that would need to take place at the castle located in the shivering mountains of the Austrian Alps.

"I am…sorry…" Richtofen leaned back and shifted his chair towards the view of outer space. "But I told you all that you needed to know in that briefing."

"That's not the point Edward!" Hera shouted. "I don't want you to do this alone. Just let us help you!"

"You are helping me!" Richtofen retorted, eying the Twi'lek. "Takeo's survival is of the utmost importance. I need him for the trials ahead and he needs me for..."

"How long are you going to wait Edward? Whatever you're facing, I do not want you to face it by yourself." Hera concernedly emphasized. "I understand you have your own allies but as a part of this rebellion, you are now a part of our family."

"I would assure you that I would not forget such gestures of kindness, especially when I've had so many doubt my actions. The other three do not understand what they will have to face." Richtofen said.

"Then perhaps it is time to start anew…" Hera suggested. "Tell them the truth. You can start by telling me what sort of message Takeo's Emperor has for him. Tell them what you exactly mean to do with the Summoning Key."

"…Takeo's message from the Emperor of Japan is of sensitive nature." Richtofen hesitantly responded. "No promises will be made but after we save Dempsey from the castle, Takeo will be granted the knowledge he deserves when the time comes to save...Takeo. And I will use the Summoning Key for those times to come."

Richtofen had more to say and she just wanted him to simply let out naturally. There was no need to trample over him again and again like she was going to scratch the information out of his head. This needed to remain painless and peaceful.

The question with the Summoning Key remained. Hera kept a mental note in her head and only imagine what Richtofen meant when he said the key was "a vessel" for their "eternal souls." She didn't want Richtofen to spew out his frustration again.

"Those men…I know the lives they have led, and the lives they would soon come to embrace in the future. They will understand what I have done for them one day. Maxis was the only one who truly believed in my ability but I see now that...isn't exactly true. I am honestly grateful for that. You, Ahsoka and uh…Sato. I will not keep you in the dark forever and even I myself does not exactly know how events will play out. Not everything is set in stone."

"They never are." Hera agreed.

"Now…I believe that the time has now come. If you will excuse me." Richtofen stood up.

"Here." Placing a small piece of cylinder metal in his hands, he shot her a reassurance of an understanding with a nod. "Keep in touch. Good luck Edward."

As the door to the main cockpit closed when Richtofen removed himself from the room and Hera slid back in her chair and hugged herself lightly as she let out sigh, realising something.

…How could she have forgotten?

This superstition and frustration that she could feel made her momentarily recap the events before Ahsoka Tano stepped out from the shadow of the identity 'Fulcrum'. She remembered what she told Sabine all that time ago in that abandoned Republic asteroid base.

 _"What you need is faith. Faith that there is a long term plan that's bigger than you or me. Bigger than Lothal, bigger than the entire Outer Rim. Have faith in that."_

Faith was all that was required.

"Well now I know what it felt like…" She mused.

If Richtofen believed that he was doing the right thing, then she would allow her mind to rest and untangle itself from the knots of doubt. Regardless, there was a mission to carry out and a rebel to rescue.

 _"Spectre One to Spectre Two, we're ready to make the jump."_

"Copy that Spectre One. Everyone present?"

 _"The whole crew's here Hera. Spectres three to six are aboard and accounted for."_

"Copy Spectre One. Well Kanan, it's time to confirm and mark new codenames."

 _"Roger that Spectre Two."_

 _"Devil Dog standing by."_

 _"Big Bear standing by."_

 _"Key-Man standing by."_

 _"REALLY RICHTOFEN? "Key-Man" is your codename?"_

 _"Shut up Dempsey. It's MUCH better than "Devil Dog"!"_

"Alright everyone cut the chatter." Hera ordered. "Bring our man home."

* * *

Aboard the Star Destroyer that which kept Takeo Masaki captive, there was a distilled silence hanging in the air. Coming out of hyperspace, the comms was sporadically giving off multiple chatters that was trying to reach the shuttle that was approaching. Seems like they were in quite a predicament.

 _"Where are those reinforcements!? I repeat! We need back-ACK!"_

 _"CAST OUT BY THE FOREWINDS!"_

"KICK HIS ASS TAK!" Dempsey cheered as he heard the explicit sound of his blade slicing through flesh.

"Get away from there!" Kanan snarled, fanning away the excited Marine.

"Sorry." Dempsey backed away from the front console so Kanan could continue their approach.

"Just be ready to find him!" Kanan exclaimed in a nagging matter.

"I know the drill." Dempsey assured. "Don't you worry. I'll be down in the deployment bay."

The beginning of the ever so crucial rescue did not open up with a bang, but rather with an ominous panic. There was a distinguishable vibe in the air that seemed to give off a heavy scent of agony. Some of the Stomtroopers that were running for their lives only met with the gunfire delivered by the rebels that shot first. So much for that blink of hope for escape from the reckoning that was occurring within the ship.

"Come on!" Ezra yelled.

Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen ran across the main hanger alongside Rex, Ezra, and Chopper. Zeb and Sabine stayed behind with Kanan so that they fend the shuttle in which they had come in so returning to the Ghost would be more convenient.

"Okay! Just remember to stay together!" Ezra huffed as he continued running towards the hanger exit.

"Staying together is Nikolai's middle name!" Nikolai proclaimed.

"I thought it was 'Slaughter'?" Dempsey questioned, shifting his dumbfounded look over to the Russian.

"What? Today I am Nikolai 'Stay Together' Belinski!" Nikolai once again proclaimed.

"That doesn't even make any sense…" Dempsey hollered as he pinched the top of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Well whatever it is-"

Turning into the depths of the ships narrow hallways, Rex was greeted with the horrific and gruesome display that they soon came into contact with. Absolutely nothing was alive. Stormtroopers, Imperial Officers, most of them have either had their blood splattered against the wall or they were just making a run for it.

"Well it seems that honor has found our warrior." Richtofen commented dryly as he surveyed the scene before him, then taking out the communique device he had received. "Uh ya, this is Key-Man. Does Spectre One read mein message?"

 _"Yes. Spectre One can hear you. What's going on?"_ He asked with a hint of uprooting fright.

"Takeo left behind a big mess of troopers in his path." Richtofen casually reported. "It's not a lightsaber but the fight was DEADLY! And his sword was DEADLY!"

 _"Tone it down a bit Doctor! Just tell me what you see!"_ Kanan instructed.

"Dead boys in cheap armor and injuries caused a sharp blade…Ya." Richtofen diagnosed in an accurate and gloomy fashion. "That better?"

 _"How many Stormtroopers?"_

Before Richtofen could speak into the device once more, Ezra leaped in closer so he may inform his own master and possibly deliver a proposition for posterity.

"I am counting…way too many Kanan. And he hurt them real bad. Hey just a thought, can Takeo train with us?"

Before Kanan responded, Richtofen only grumbled at the young Padawan for interfering with the statement he was going to originally deliver. The Padawan only gave a slick grin as he nonchalantly made his way along, almost somewhat admiring the reckoning of Stormtroopers in front of him. A part of him was rather astonished by the sight but he has always wanted to see the Empire pay for what they have done…it was a blissful feeling.

 _"…What?"_

"Yeah…hold that thought." Dempsey cut in. "AH NO! You guys aren't going ANYWHERE!"

Two cowardly Stormtroopers sent blaster bolts flying right past the team of rebels. Dempsey calmly raised his two pistols and obliterated the hip firing troopers in a matter of seconds with only a two shots. Plain accuracy and precision won Dempsey the textbook firefight that seemed rather elementary. No one even had to move an inch…but some of them did anyway.

"Seriously?! I thought the Empire you guys are fighting would at least be a little more threatening. These guys missed every single shot!" Infuriated with what he had witnessed, Dempsey turned to Ezra. "Is _that_ all you guys deal with?"

Ezra could only respond with an uncertain shrug and a guilty chuckle. Only one word escaped his mouth. "…Yes…? Maybe there is that one rare legitimate fighter that we may encounter but yeah. Most of the time they're terrible shots."

"Sooner Takeo is to come home, sooner we may be able to get Group 935 fight back on track." Nikolai stated.

"I agree." Rex approvingly said. "Although from the looks of it, it seems that your friend has been trained very well. I think Kanan _should_ welcome Takeo to join in on some training sessions."

 _"WHAT?! NO! NO! It's not that-"_

 _"This is Spectre Five. Kanan, didn't you always want Ezra to-?"_

 _"Sabine why are you even talking through your com-link?"_

 _"I want them to know what I think. Why else?"_

 _"We are LITERALLY standing two feet away from each other!"_

"Okay…" As much as Nikolai was enjoying the banter between the two over the radio. "Big Bear Nikolai thinks you two settle childish debate. We will keep you on radio silence for time being, Da?"

"Yes Nikolai, I agree." Richtofen chanted, disabling his com-link for the time being. "Mein Gott is your master always this…this…sporadic and cranky?" He asked Ezra.

* * *

Another…another…yet another. Many were falling victim the swiftness of Takeo's guidance to his sword. Even with every strike that he had brought upon them, he felt rather distant from their dying wishes. From a stance of his honor, Takeo believed that he was granting the young troopers their mercy.

It seemed to be more dignified to perish at his blade, rather than continue to stay serving an Empire in which Takeo deemed to be run by dishonorable barbarians. Takeo pledged and swore amongst himself that the arrogance of these scoundrels would be their downfall and one day soon, their arrogance would lead them down a path similar to that of the Germans he battled.

The honorable warrior would put forth all that he had learned, so he may offer some enlightenment to every foe that would dare to cross swords.

"Captain Takeo Masaki…"

With his blade piercing through one other Stormtrooper in front of him, he heard the forgery of a weapon that announced itself through the drifting sound of electricity followed by the hollow sound of footsteps.

"The coward steps forth from the shadows." Takeo roared silently, taking his sword away from his victim and swaying it towards his front. "Your lacking of experience has destroyed the very existence of your army!" He taunted the agent.

"I am afraid that you are mistaken. For it is _your_ lack of experience that will be the cause of your passing." Kallus spoke in a threatening tone.

"Allow me to present you a gift! Takeo's honor!" He cried.

The agent of the Imperial Security Bureau charged carelessly at the Japanese warrior. With each observation Kallus made of Takeo purposefully avoiding the electrical bulbs at the edge of his Bo Rifle as he made it his objective to either hit his torso, the sword, or his arm guard. As much as the agent was impressed by the pristine grace Takeo was presenting, it was also becoming rather redundant in this duel.

Takeo, as effective as a fighter as he was, only aimed to fuel all of his might so that when the day would come when he reports to his most gracious Emperor. The many tales he may tell could also include this duel. It only made Takeo shiver with anticipation, and the desire to be able to do such a thing was matched only by his desperate curiosity of what message Richtofen possessed.

"ARCK!"

Kallus found himself slightly shifted backwards and was left with a wrenching pain in his gut as a result from a rather powerful kick.

"You would not even take the chance to reconsider my offer?" Kallus pulled himself back up as he groaned.

"You align yourself with the dishonorable shadow of Group 935!" Takeo scowled, pointing his sword at the agent. "Whatever soul may follow their work must be extinguished alongside their evil!"

"And I will make it certain for those who stand against the Empire, to also be extinguished."

The Bo Rifle Kallus wielded shifting from its staff form so he may begin to open fire on his defenceless, persistent melee wielding Samurai. Beyond the depths of his anticipation however, Kallus' opponent dove himself forward with a leg pointed high in the air. The bottom of Takeo's boot made contact, sending Agent Kallus tumbling off of his balance. The sharp steel scraped against his heel, and a fist met with his armor padding that protected his chest.

Kallus made his rough landing and found himself amongst the many troopers that had been slain by the sword of his foe. His initial instincts were to shout out in immense pain in response to the damage he had taken. Not even the armor on his chest could shield him from the powerful punch.

Kallus felt disoriented, delirious. The buzzing in his ears only rendered him momentarily stunned and defenseless on the ground. By the time he was able to come through, the most gracious Takeo Masaki had already departed. So did the rebels that had come. Despite this setback however…Kallus had what had been requested by his superiors.


	13. Chapter 13: Accommodation

**Author's Note: I believe we're doing quite well here. This story's getting pretty good reception and I got plenty of you guys having my back as I continue to write whenever I can for this. Today, as I update this story, we have broken the Eight Thousand view count. I just want to take the time now to show my appreciation for all of those who continue to support, click, or read this story. Thanks guys! You're the best!**

 **Feel free to leave a review, perhaps some constructive criticism and I will see if I am able to message you back so we can have a friendly chat. Alright everyone, enjoy Chapter Thirteen.**

 **~Sincerely, Buffalo.**

* * *

In good hands, Takeo waited patiently for his examination to be completed as he allowed an abiotic being to complete its handy work. It was such a strange and safe sight for Takeo to see this galaxy implementing walking steel to serve as a means to heal people. To say the least, it was a blessing for the droid to examine the wounds that he had endured in battle.

"Sir, please remain still while I tend to your blaster marks."

"Do your work machine." Takeo responded.

It was not all terrible. Takeo had little concern for the shoulder had just been grazed and the round, open burn on his arm. All that needed to be removed from his range was his backpack, sword, and arm guard along with the wrapping he already had worn.

"Mmm…I hope the Emperor will appreciate my efforts…" He mumbled as the droid continued its work. "Machines to replace man in the duty of a nurse. Dishonorable, but effective."

"Alright sir, I am finished."

With a groan and a stretch, Takeo pushed himself from off the examination table. He held out his arms in front of his as he gently stroked the bandage that had been placed over top of his wounds. Though slightly numbified, the stings were still present.

"You will be able to return to battle soon, you just require rest. I advise you take a few days to recover. Make sure to keep your arms elevated."

"Though Takeo appreciates the assistance my most steel ridden medic, I need not rest."

"Yes you will."

Stiffening up, Takeo stood firm and bowed with the entering Ahsoka Tano coming into the Medical Bay. He had already been given a direct order now, one that he would be more convinced to take to heart for the time being.

"These droids are great at what they do. I suggest that you take his advice."

"Of course ma'am. It is of my programming to know the basic functions of many living organisms. Assessing the integrity of this man's human figure has been no trouble."

"Thank you 2-1B."

On even terms, the droid left with small remnants of clanking metal hitting the ground as it walked, holding the scripted satisfaction of its programming. Takeo remained skeptical of his witnessing accounts.

"What manner of sorcery would possess someone to create such a…such a…" Takeo continued to ask a question out loud. He made himself wary of the fact that Ahsoka has been a long time embodiment in this galaxy. In no way did he wish to disrespect an aspect of life that would have been embodied itself into livelihoods of those who were housed the galaxy.

"Clear your mind Takeo Masaki." Ahsoka urged in a faint whisper.

"Ack…" Takeo sighed and groaned in defeat, beginning to lay out his honesty while keeping his utmost stiff and reserved composure. "This technology lightyears beyond my understanding is just so very pressuring to lay grasp upon. I had never realised that something as abominable as mechanization would prove effective in the most dire need of recovery. I am however grateful of such a convenience. And I need not forget of the vessels that houses my shelter."

"Good. I am glad." Ahsoka smiled.

"It is in my honor that I will endeavour to continue the fight against the mechanized abominations that Group 935 has given birth to but," His vision shifted from that of the Togruta to his bandaged arm once more. "I believe that today's recovery has given me a new light of perspective, one that I must continue to develop a…uh...tolerant taste."

"Your patience must continue to persevere." As should hers. Group 935 was going to be a long and expansive mystery to solve on top of the many grieving conspiracies that have piled up in her operations below the radar.

"For the time being, I shall continue to operate with members of Ghost vessel. I must use that final piece that I have been granted after my battle for one of our many steps; the purple fragment of that crystal with great power meant to imbue the heart of to that of the Jedi...or perhaps the universe itself."

* * *

 _"One step at a time."_

Many steps have already been taken, with more to inevitably take in the future. All that could ever be done was to sit back and relish the opportunity to appreciate the steps that have already been taken.

"Okay…the more I look at these beauties, the more I dig 'em. They're pretty damn cool."

The four Kaibuur Crystals were definitely a big step. Though the four were no Jedi with comprehension of their concepts and philosophies, they could still recognize the significance that resided within the colored fragments. The clusters of purple, blue, red, and yellow glowed a top the small projection table that was housed in the Ghost. They had time to themselves before more ground rules were set for their compensated residence across space.

"Mmm yes Dempsey I can hold some relation to that. But I still see no reason why red is such dangerous color. As I have mentioned before, it suits Nikolai and Mother Russia very well and now Nikolai can hold flaming soul of home in palm." Nikolai murmured.

"I believe the concern that rests upon the shoulders of this crew, comes the markings of who holds the torch of evil." Takeo gestured.

"Yes Takeo. That's probably it but alas, they were no match for your mental and physical resilience my friend." Richtofen grinned as he nodded.

"I appreciate the gesture Richtofen." Takeo nodded. "But I know not to how that vile woman in black is ranked in this… _Empire_." He clenched his teeth in speaking their enemy's name. "Or have I forgotten?"

"It don't matter what that gal's name was Tak." Dempsey flamboyantly commented, switching to a more in depth tone shortly afterwards. "All we really know is that the woman was one of those 'Inquisitors' Commander Tano had briefed us on."

"I still remember the dreaded sight of her red blade…the most unnatural and pitiful sound of her voice." Takeo recollected his thoughts as his eyes grew foggy in focus.

"Wait…" Richtofen gazed at the ceiling and he remained quizzical. "Do these crystals ONLY serve the purpose of customization in color? Those laser swords…I wonder if the Empire would have a blueprint on how such a device is constructed. There's bound to be one or two lying around."

"Oh no German…" Nikolai growled. "I know I cannot trust you. If such a weapon is mass produced in the name of 935, our world will be brought into the brink of annihilation let alone the many worlds here."

"You really don't understand don't you Nikolai?" Richtofen sighed. "That's the absolute last thing I'd want…although admittedly, I am quite curious as to how 115 energy would react if converged with the crystal but I know that such a risk will cost my life so...anyone want to volunteer-?"

"NO Richtofen, we do not want to be your guinea pigs or lab assistants or test subjects." Dempsey snorted, interrupting what he knew he was going to ask. "NO. FUCKING. CHANCE."

"…"

There really was nothing at all that could be stated as a retort in the Doctor's defence of an instinctive and programmed desire to discover the functions and combinations for the future endeavours of scientific recordings. A change of subject was in welcome.

"So…" Richtofen spoke up, twiddling his thumbs. "Are we satisfied? Dempsey? Nikolai? Takeo? Are you finding our alliance with these freedom fighters wonderful as of date? Any concerns yet?"

Unappreciative of his dry attempt to change the topic of conversation, they merely grunted and hawked in frustration. They all knew he was avoiding their questions on purpose, stalling continuing to remain persistent. Should they have been even obliged to just let it go and move on to a different topic?

…Fine.

"Questions remains of this realm but I am grateful for any ally we encounter." Takeo answered.

"All is good. For time being we have shelter to settle in, meals to eat, and more comrades with more vivid and lively personalities to share stories and fight with." Nikolai said.

"What's there to say…?" Dempsey shrugged. "It's like Nikolai said, I am actually really liking the varieties of different backgrounds that makes every single one of them less of a bore. Again I mean really, what's there more to say? I'm in a spaceship for crying out loud! Never thought I live to see that!"

"Ya. I am pleasantly surprised as well!" Richtofen happily nodded. "We never seem to agree on anything but I like this crew! The only time we seem to get together is when there's blood flying and little pretties dying of course but now I feel rather satisfied now that we have…others to look to."

"Who's your favorite?" Dempsey wondered.

"Well it certainly can't be the big hairy purple fellow." Richtofen remarked with a light chuckle. "And that older fellow seems rather humble for a veteran of his discounted age. Ahsoka? Eh…" He took a light pause and puffed his lips in contemplation. "…She is so-so."

"Just answer the question Doc, we don't need fifty million pages!" Dempsey exclaimed.

"Hera." Richtofen quickly spurted out. "Definitely Hera."

Silence began to perpetuate and light frowns of thought shaped on the other three's faces in reaction to the response. What first began as small huffs of breath, ended when uncontrollable laughter was exerting itself from within Dempsey.

"I answered your question so now can we just move along?" Richtofen snarled.

"You her 'momma's boy' now ain't ya?" The chucking did not cease itself and soon wheezes started to occur when Dempsey could feel his lungs shifting vigorously. When he stopped, he sighed in relief and allowed his typical breathing rate to stabilize.

"If I am, I am definitely not the first to be under her care!" Richtofen fired back aggressively. "At least someone else other than Maxis shares concern for my well-being!"

"OH YEAH…?" Dempsey shot himself up on his feet and stood toe to toe with him. "You ever going to explain that Richtofen? You sure as hell like keeping your secrets but I'm pretty sure we can root 'em out one way or another." The sincere crack of knuckles echoed briefly.

"Yes Dempsey, I WILL." Richtofen responded, resisting the urge to break down timidly as his resolve remained vigilant. "We just need to get to the castle and proceed from there, that's all that matters. I have explained before, Maxis will find us. Maxis WILL save us."

Soon long after silence consumed the vacancy of the room's space, with Nikolai and Takeo silently watching Dempsey and Richtofen sparring it out with harsh glares, the captain of the Ghost freighter had announced her entrance through the automatic door swinging open.

"Alright guys I need you all to do me a huge favor."

With the four now standing firm, wiping away any form of excessive emotion, they allowed her to carry on with what she was going to say.

"You're going to be staying with us for a while. Me, Ahsoka, and the rest of my crew have been negotiating your necessary accommodations so I need you to pay attention."

* * *

Within the boundaries of the cataclysmic Galactic Empire, within the vicinity of a Star Destroyer, there stood the authoritative and lenient Inquisitors carefully reviewing everything that had been recorded via the courtesy and resilience of the ISB agent that was present.

Though they were merciful and considerate enough to let the rest of those servicing themselves under the Empire's regime take a moment of silence for their fallen brethren, their bodies still needed to be disposed of. The survivors of the prison break would need to seek treatment for reasonable compensation with their continued service. They deserved that much, if not for the Inquisitors to be checking what has been recorded from the Stormtrooper's helmets.

"Such precision." The Seventh Sister commented, pausing the feed.

"You have done quite well Agent Kallus. Lord Vader will be pleased." The Fifth Brother stated.

"Hmph." Kallus scoffed with a hint of appreciation. "It has been my pleasure Inquisitor but let us not waste precious time here." He patted his hand against the projection table and leaned forward to glare at the picture of Takeo Masaki. "We have a new threat to eradicate and an alliance we have been unable to nurture due to distance and restriction."

"And there is the recent incident that has occurred." The Fifth Brother added. "Have we no word from this Group 935?"

"None at the moment." Kallus replied, shifting his head to make eye contact. "But what we know for certain is that 'Base G935' has been ordered by the Emperor himself to be sealed off for the time being."

"Do we desire more cooperation with these feeble researchers from an inferior planet?" The Seventh Sister questioned.

"If we are able to remain cooperative with them, then there is a higher chance to eradicate the rebel threat that opposes our Empire to date. We must also keep in mind that a former member of Group 935 has allied himself with those insurgents."

"Yes…the one who possesses the artifact." The Seventh Sister remarked as Kallus switched the image from the video feed. "Doctor Edward Richtofen." She growled saying that name as she glared at the old sepia colored photograph.

"It would appear that your machines have failed to perform such the simplest of tasks on Ilum." The Fifth Brother scolded. "But let us not weaken our resolve. The Key is still within the boundaries of the rebellion."

"Oh I believe we can do much, MUCH more than retrieve the artifact." The Seventh Sister grinned deviously. "It is still a possibility to perhaps repurpose those men. All FOUR of them, so that they may pledge their allegiances to us."

"I will give credit to where it is due." Kallus confessed, crossing his arms and standing straight while the footage played. "They all fight with brutality and little mercy but they _think_ they are fighting a righteous war. I am convinced that the brutalities they have faced in their time will not break their spirits so easily."

"Oh Agent Kallus…" The Seventh Sister solemnly sang in a mimic-like taunt. "Do you still dwell on your defeat in the hands of Captain Takeo Masaki?"

"Worry not Inquisitor, for I have no means of submitting myself to failure or intimidation so easily." Kallus retorted. "And neither does our new compatriots. Take Doctor Groph for example."


	14. Chapter 14: The Groph Situation

_"Given that it is now but two weeks since contact was lost with Doctor Richtofen, along with the fact that all Intel would appear to suggest that the Der Riese facility itself may have fallen to the enemy, I am forced to take drastic action. As of now, and for the foreseeable future, I have decided to assume full operational commands of Group 935. All further tests involving the MPD are on hold until such time that we can guarantee the safety and security of all personnel currently based at Griffin Station. It sort of pains me to say, we have to assume that Operation Shield is unlikely to succeed as originally planned."_

* * *

 **1945**

 **Austrian Alps, Griffin Castle**

 **"Eagle's Nest."**

With much weight hanging over his head, Doctor Groph concluded his log entry. Running his palm over the sides of his gray hair, he sighed only to relieve the tension clogged up within the thoughts that dwelled, the same thoughts that was keeping him from a healthy sleep…not like before. With Richtofen gone, Groph was taking a huge step.

He remembered very specifically of when Doctor Richtofen had disappeared during M.D.T testing in Der Riese five years previously. From his colleague, Doctor Schuster, he remembered being informed about Doctor Richtofen's disappearance. Groph recounted on the sadness and the disbelief that had come from Schuster, from both the possibility of scrapping the M.D.T project, and the loss of a very dedicated colleague who they would have remembered as a dedicated member of Group 935.

Either way, Doctor Maxis would have been very disapproving and troubled of both events. No one had to remain sad for long however. Groph could remember it taking a mere couple of weeks for Doctor Richtofen to return. It seems at the pinnacle of revelation, Group 935 had a brighter, more innovative future ahead of them.

And that future had indeed been a prosperous one. Groph would have never imagined the construction of their base of operations to reach the surface of the moon, nor could he have ever imagined his work to shift into focus on the most mysterious 'Moon Pyramid Device' that was housed within the walls of Griffin Station.

Enough time had been spent in Eagle's Nest. Groph needed to relocate his stationary from the castle back onto the moon. Group 935 needed him, and he would not delay in his leadership to take effect. The most plausible way to return to Griffin Station was through the use of the M.D.T that had been set up in the catacombs that lay beneath the castle complex.

He could not prepare for what was going to happen next.

* * *

Silence.

It was a much needed luxury that needed to be preserved and upheld, especially when life is filled to the brink with climactic and fast paced movement. It was no different compared to the rebels. They all had rather invigorating experiences that forged their day-to-day occurrences. Much silence had come from the well-deserved sleep that would momentarily ensure their rejuvenation.

The Ghost, along with everyone aboard it, had been able to set some guidelines and compromises needed if the four was to stay aboard and represent the rebel alliance within their ship. With all those affiliated with The Ghost, they found the four to prove themselves as both a brutal force to be reckoned with, and an easily collaborative set of innovative men who could easily work in co-operation.

There was hope that these four soldiers would be able to stay alive long enough to reach their own goals, learn new things that they would not have been able to otherwise. They were adversaries of the mysterious Group 935, yes, but that could not be the only selfish reason for them to be a part of their family. They deserved respect and attention. They deserved dignity. They deserved to be united with new friends.

The battle would continue but for now…Silence. As much as it was desired, it could not last forever. In fact, the first to be awake, was Edward Richtofen. With the exception of Kanan Jarrus staying awake, keeping the ship afloat, taking his turn from the position he rotated on a nightly basis with Hera Syndualla, Richtofen greeted the on-duty Jedi Knight.

"Guten Morgen."

"…Hello Doctor." Kanan replied, keeping his eye out towards the ship. "Sleep well?"

"Ah ha ha…!" Richtofen lightly giggled. "Yes, yes, I did actually…kind of. Was I making any noise of some sort? You, my big hearted Jedi friend, seem to appear as though you have seen a ghost."

"I am flattered." Kanan shrugged, still looking out the window.

"I know that look of concentration Kanan Jarrus." Richtofen proclaimed. "It signifies when a man is too focused on something else, that he tries to divert his focus elsewhere, even if they are the things that they do not necessarily one hundred percent enjoy."

"What are you trying to get at?" Kanan asked, shifting his seat to face him. "Are you saying I _don't_ enjoy keeping the ship elevated while Hera is asleep? I told her that it was my turn and I was ready to go, simple as that."

"Nein!" Richtofen exclaimed. "Don't take me for a fool! I don't need your 'Force' to have sharp perception!"

"Just like when you _don't_ need a teddy bear to sleep?" Kanan mockingly teased.

"AH HA. So you do know something is on your mind!" Richtofen cried. "And really? Do you like to suck the fun out of _everything_ and _everyone_ you meet?"

"There's never a dull moment." Kanan smirked. "But let's get serious here." He adjusted himself in his seat. "I know that you just woke up, and I promised Hera I wouldn't draw my lightsaber on you so-"

"…Are you preferring to the weapon or to the…-?"

"Yes!" Kanan growled. "What else would I be referring to? Okay, come on! Get serious here! WAKE UP."

"Okay 'Serious Jarrus', the Doctor has his full attention! Spit it out!" Richtofen exclaimed.

'Serious Jarrus'…Kanan was not really pleased or excited about that particular nickname. At least, in Kanan's mind, this particular conversation wasn't exactly a bore. He admitted it…at least their conversation was one that was already leaping high altitudes. Attitude? Mockery? Diverse subjects and some drama emerging from accusation? Kanan would accept that any day.

"You sleep talk a lot. When I meet a lot, I mean 'annoying to the point I just want to cut my hearing off' a lot." Kanan mentioned.

"But you could probably still hear me through that mystical energy." Richtofen retorted.

"My point is," Kanan growled, pinching his nose with his fingers before continuing. "Okay, my point is, your mind has a lot of adrenaline pumping through it, pushing in some pretty interesting stuff. While I was up, I decided to do a little digging myself and see what was up."

"Using the Force?"

"Using the Force." Kanan nodded. "Keywords okay. Samantha? Maxis? Groph? Teddy is a liar? I want to play a game?"

"Any keysights related to the keywords?" Richtofen questioned with a glare.

"On Ilum, in that facility, I saw some blueprints that I assume would match some of your facilities. Element 115 and "Der Riese" are names we already know, but there's one more name…Griffin Station."

"Ah yes Griffin Station…" Richtofen acknowledged. "That would be Group 935's base, settled on the moon that orbits our Earth. Anything more?"

Kanan wasn't liking Richtofen's tone. It seemed far too skeptical and nonchalant for him to be telling _everything_ truthfully.

"With that being said, I've started to put the pieces together. That castle you're trying to get to? No doubt in my mind, I'm seeing a connection between that and your moon base. How come you left out the moon base in our previous discussion with the rebellion?"

"I did not." Richtofen replied.

"WHAT?! Yes you did!" Kanan snarled.

"I did say that Group 935 was the first to travel to space and set up a base on the moon didn't I? Hmm?" Richtofen jeered. "Weren't you paying attention to that detail?"

"Okay…Yeah you're right. You win." Kanan admitted, sighing in defeat. "But you didn't-"

"Well now you know congratulations." Richtofen clapped. "NEXT."

"Well." Kanan exhaled, shrugging unsurely. "You've mentioned Maxis a couple times…"

"Can't this wait until we are in a bigger meeting of some sort, or are you going to take notes until you inform your subordinates as they try to discover more information on their own?" Richtofen questioned.

"Well that's the idea. And I'm just here to listen to you just in case if you don't get to do it yourself." Kanan said. "So with that being said…Tell me about this 'Maxis.' I may have heard that name once before…"

"Wow…" Richtofen sighed. "I've left a lot of holes, plot holes, in the Group 935 information haven't I? Ah well, let's make bygones be bygones then, especially with what I've had to do to preserve what had been left of him at the dig site. It was a rather unorthodox and risky procedure, but Maxis lived with his brain preserved. He was, after all, my greatest friend. I could not simply let him die."

"Okay…" Kanan abruptly nodded, somewhat astonished. "Where is he now?"

"He's safe. Worry not." Richtofen smirked, trying to replicate his best smile. "And his daughter, Samantha, as well. She may have been misplaced out of her will, but it's ALL over now."

"So I guess your friend, Maxis, is the one who put you up to this 'task' that you've got?" Kanan hypothesized. "With the Key and all, your plan…?"

"You can say that." Richtofen shrugged, only to smirk seconds later in realisation. "Ah…So you _have_ been paying attention here and there? You're sharper then you look."

"Well I'm glad my reputation continues to proceed me." Kanan snickered.

"TWO GERMANS?!"

Unaffected by the rather sudden magnitude of Takeo's voice muffled by the obstruction of the automatic doors that led to the bridge, Richtofen took attention to this, merely flexing his eyebrow and shifting his head in the door's direction. When the door opened, revealing the rejuvenated, well rested Takeo Masaki, he spoke again, this time angrily and curiously glaring at the Doctor as he allowed his voice to be fully expressed, free from blockage.

"There can only be one."

"Not much of a morning person are you?" Kanan mused.

"I tolerate alert and steady tardiness, even in the tightest of schedules." Takeo stated.

"Well good morning to you Takeo! I am so very pleased that you can be here." Richtofen shifted himself past his comrade, as he had allowed it to be. "Keep that thought to yourself Takeo. Everything will reveal itself in due time my friend."

"Hey." Kanan greeted after the automatic door sealed after Richtofen's exit.

"Should you not be continuously practising your technique and your choreography? Why do you sit?" Takeo wondered.

"I'm just keeping the ship leveled out." Kanan explained redundantly, loathing on having to have repeated himself.

"Ah…" Takeo understood in a nod, taking a seat beside him. "A favor to the commanding pilot of this vessel."

"YOU GOT IT." Kanan nodded, tapping his shoulder with his fist.

"YOU ATTACK TAKEO?!" Takeo growled in response.

"No that was just-" Kanan jumped in defense, only to sigh a few seconds after. "Okay, forget about it."

"No…!" Takeo growled once more. "I would never forget such a crude gesture of greeting. It has Dempsey written all over it."

"Oh, so shouldn't you be used to that?" Kanan asked.

"Used to it?" Takeo responded in an inquisitive tone, leaning closer. "Hmph…I keep initial greetings through respect and preservation."

"Alright…" Kanan scoffed, shifting his seat around and placing his hands over his head. "Next time I'll bow. Happy?"

In a swift transition of movement, Kanan heard the rubbing sound of a sharp blade being unscathed in the quick instant that he saw the extended length of a sword, baring just below his eyesight, close to his chin.

"What are you doing…?" Kanan skeptically asked, keeping calm.

"Do you accept to train with Takeo? Takeo accepts to train with the man, Kanan Jarrus." Takeo said.

"I still have to watch the ship!" Kanan exclaimed.

"Momentarily, we are able to freely go about an exercise or two." Takeo insisted.

"Wait a minute, how-"

"Morning love. Hello Takeo."

Still holding his sword, moving it away from Kanan's vicinity, Takeo bowed towards her. "Hera Syndulla, we are humbly blessed by the sheltering of this steel vessel, under watch of Kanan Jarrus."

"Yeah…" Kanan cackled lightly. "I watched the ship Hera. No problems."

"Thanks again love." Hera smiled.

"Any time." Kanan shrugged.

"So…" Hera approached Kanan and poked his shoulder with her fist, to Takeo's amusement. "When are you going to invite Takeo into Jedi training with you and Ezra?"

"Argh…" Kanan groaned. "Okay…okay…fine, yeah. But we're just going to spar and I'll be sure to help him hold a lightsaber. That's it. I can't help him like Ezra. He's already good enough on his own, even if he himself can't exactly be a Jedi."

"Excellent." Takeo mused, placing his sword back into the holster. "I will show you the way of the warrior, Master Jedi. I am confident that there is much that we may discover in our sessions."

"Oh yeah." Kanan murmured.

"I am glad that we are all getting along." Hera chuckled, not before the door shifted to a close.

"How are the other two?" Kanan wondered.

"They've been up for a little while actually." Hera sat next to him. "They're just sitting there, eager to get out to the fight again, cleaning their weapons. I am quite impressed by their alertness. Just like our crew when we need them to be."

"But Ezra and everyone else…?" Kanan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No they're still not up yet."

" _And_ we didn't exactly ask them to be punctual too early." Kanan added.

"Good point love." Hera nodded, gesturing for Kanan to get out of the piloting seat so she can take over. "Ahsoka's asking us to report back to the Liberator. She says she has some new information."

"Is it for all of us?" Kanan asked.

"She wanted Edward to verify the information, see what he can say about it." Hera replied.

"Any specifics?"

"We just need to wait and see."

"Alright," Kanan stretched his arms out, plucked himself up from his chair and connected the two pieces of his lightsaber. "I'm going to go wake Ezra up. It's time I 'test the waters' with our new friend."

Hera observed Kanan's composure. He had that certain look of certainty and absolute in his eyes. Though it had appeared delicate and free of intimidation, there was level of sternness that exhilarated from his blue eyes.

"This _should_ be interesting…" Hera chuckled to herself, now at full attention towards her ship.

* * *

A most intriguing image had been brought to attention to the personnel that were present in this brief moment of presentation. Aboard the command ship, The Liberator, Commander Jun Sato stood firmly as he took in the three dimensional model of a castle. With his trusting and faith placed onto his colleague, Commander Ahsoka Tano, he admired the mere sight of the castle that Ahsoka had managed to uncover, while taking in the reminder that this castle was significant to the mission upheld by Edward Richtofen.

"Good news! The Doctor is here to speak and to seek!"

Entering the conference room, were Richtofen and his three subordinates. Without wasting too much time, they shifted over towards the hologram projector that was structured in the center of the room.

"Greetings everyone. I understand that you must all be very overwhelmed and exhausted. Thank you all for being here on such short notice." Sato gestured. "I am very glad to see that you are all well rested and well trusting of our allies."

"Always punctual Commander." Dempsey exclaimed.

"Nikolai like!" Nikolai exerted.

"It is an honor!" Takeo cried. "Ah…The accursed dungeon of our mission is now in our view. Who is the one who retrieved the immediate display of our enemy's base?"

"We are very lucky to have you back Captain Masaki." Sato formally addressed with sincerity.

"Though the Imperial grasp has clamped down upon my flesh, I strike back like log man with axe!" Takeo beamed.

"I am glad you are able to make it. Thank you all for coming." Ahsoka said. "There is an important matter that we need to attend to and we need your assistance to provide us a better insight about what we are up against."

"Alright, what's our Intel? Is that what I think it is?" Dempsey questioned, squinting at the hologram.

"Hmm, yes Dempsey, that's exactly what it is." Richtofen confirmed. "Quite curious…how does the Galactic Empire have any sort of map out of Griffin Castle?" He gestured towards Ahsoka.

"I have taken into consideration of your previous accusations of your former colleagues' involvement." Ahsoka explained. "Searching through a classified Imperial archive, I had not only uncovered a full read out of the castle complex, but I have also managed to extract an audio message that might be of interest to you."

The room's surrounding lights grew him and the blue glow of the hologram grew brighter. From the projection of the castle to a mere still sound wave icon, Ahsoka played the audio with the four already appearing to be engaged. Nikolai, Dempsey, and Takeo remained inquisitive towards the voice that had come through, Richtofen however, had already appeared to have settled.

 _"Given that it is now but two weeks since contact was lost with Doctor Richtofen, along with the fact that all Intel would appear to suggest that the Der Riese facility itself may have fallen to the enemy, I am forced to take drastic action-"_

"Doctor Groph." Richtofen mumbled.

 _"-As of now, and for the foreseeable future, I have decided to assume full operational commands of Group 935. All further tests involving the MPD are on hold until such time that we can guarantee the safety and security of all personnel currently based at Griffin Station. It sort of pains me to say, we have to assume that Operation Shield is unlikely to succeed as originally planned."_

"Ah, Doctor Groph. Interesting find." Richtofen commented as the room lit up again. "Is there anything inside the data banks that involves Doctor Groph's work in this universe?"

"Doctor Groph?!" Nikolai groaned, alarmed.

"So Richtofen, got an old friend on the inside still I see?" Dempsey snarled.

"What is MPD?! WHY DOES NIKOLAI FEEL LIKE HE REMEMBERS MPD?!" Nikolai freaked.

"Silence! ALL OF YOU." Takeo demanded. "We must not folly this day. Though we are beyond confusion, there is much more that is guaranteed to decay us."

"With that being said," Ahsoka once again switched the audio log recording on the hologram projector. "There is one last piece of information."

"I will decipher what I can for you." Richtofen assured.

"What about the stuff you won't?" Dempsey cut in.

"JUST PLAY THE RECORDING. Let's get this over with." Richtofen exclaimed, bypassing Dempsey's aggressiveness.

The recording opened up with a thunderous, rupturing frequency that matched the familiar sound to that of a teleportation sequence being carried out, matching the 935 designed teleporters. The sound waves depicting the recording danced and expanded, matching the high altitude of sound. The display of the waves neutralized, followed by the apparent sound of a thud and a grunt.

 _"Arck…What has happened? Arck…My head. Oh, it really hurts. Where am I…? Why does it feel so cold? This can't be Griffin Station."_

Footsteps echoed, allowing the observant ones listening to the audio to picture a large, hollow, and empty chamber to be the environment.

 _"Mein Gott…Do my eyes deceive me?! I have…ended up in some sort of ruins. A high pyramid that sits inactive is at the far end of this…wherever this is. The ground…"_

The rustling of dirt…

 _"…The ground feels dead, unfertile…This place is, is…MARVELOUS. I must get closer to the pyramid structure!"_

…More footsteps, more echoes…

 _"There appears to be well preserved statues. Oh my…these are…these were people at one point. What is this? It appears to be…some sort of rod. T-shaped, three holes, two on the side and one on the top."_

A sound that had been solely introduced to the four soldiers, was a sound that Commander Tano and Sato had been able to relate with for a long time.

 _"ACK…! What was that thing?! It was some sort of concentrated beam that had shone in a blue. I must keep this if I am to assume that the situation at Griffin Station is placed under control and research can continue."_

"Wait…What _was_ happening at Griffin Station…?" Richtofen wondered to himself, squinting and contemplating by rubbing his chin.

 _"This chamber is significantly larger than that of the MPD. What is this place? Oh Richtofen…if only you had been here with me. Maybe you could have delve deeper into these mysteries. Nein…I must do what I can to secure the betterment of Group 935's progress. First I must get out of here…"_


End file.
